And the Broom You Rode In On
by Renegade Run
Summary: At the start of Harry's 6th Year, Dobby learns Draco and his twin flunkies mean to destroy his friends. Deciding any price is worth it to save his Harry and co, Dobby turns to dark elven magic. Draco and his companions become transformed into their idealized feminine forms, and find themselves falling for those they once hated. A genderbent Citrus Flavored Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

It started innocently enough. Draco sneered at at house elf as it cleaned his room, as he always did. "Look at this one boys, it thinks is a person. What horrible, ugly clothes it's wearing. Seems the old fool can't even care for his elves properly."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered, and one of them grunted and said, "Those hats look like they were nicked by a moron."

"You mean knitted, you idiot," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"They are Dobby's, and made by the wonderful Mistress Hermione!"

Draco blinked, actually dropping the apple he'd been eating to stare at the elf. "Dobby? Is that… is that you?"

"You know this elf, boss?" Crabbe asked, squinting at the elf with narrow eyes and standing to crack his knuckles.

"We should bust it up, then bust up that mud blood bitch," Goyle growled, taking a step towards Dobby.

"Don't you dare insult the mistress!" Dobby snarled, leaping up onto the back of a chair to glare at the two gorillas, who stumbled back in confusion. "She is being very kind to Dobby! She is much nicer than horrible Master Draco ever was! She is being the one who gave Dobby these clothes!"

"Well that just proves what a stupid mudblood bitch she is then," Draco laughed. He waved to Crabbe and Goyle. "You can try to rough it up a bit, but I wouldn't bother. I just have to figure out how to solve my little problem, then uppity elves and mudbloods both will be put in their proper place, forever, thanks to the Dark Lord."

"You wouldn't dare hurt Mistress Hermione!" Dobby squeaked.

Draco stood and sneered down at Dobby, his tone soft, but his words dripping with malice. "When I gain the Dark Lord's favor, first I'll kill you, elf. I'd like to kill Potter, but I suppose the Dark Lord will want to kill him personally. Probably let me kill Weasley, though Then for Granger and the other mudbloods, we'll do what's right. Seems a shame to just kill her. Maybe we'll imperious her. Make her our slave forever. Cut her stupid tongue out and fuck her day and night until we get bored with her. Then turn her into a house elf like you, and make her properly respectful and work for us for the rest of her miserable life."

"You can't!" Dobby hissed, raising a finger and pointing it at Draco.

"Oh yes, I can," Draco said, a smug grin spreading over his lips. "The Dark Lord will let me do whatever I want when he rules, because it will be me who helps him gain his eternal victory."

"Dobby won't let you," Dobby whispered, tears forming in his all to large eyes.

"Try and stop us, elf," Goyle growled.

"Yeah, just try," Crabbe agreed. He glanced at Draco. "You'll let us have a go at the mudblood when you're done, right boss?"

"Perhaps. I'm not taking your sloppy seconds after all," Draco said with a shrug. Then he pointed at Dobby. "Now get out of my sight, you stupid elf."

Dobby vanished with a crack, leaving Draco to feel smug for a moment. Then the boys face fell. How as he going to get the Dark Lord at the other Death Eaters in to Hogwarts? It was one thing to brag to a house elf, but even though term had just begun he had a lot more bravado and a lot less confidence he could do it.

Deep in the Forbidden Forest beyond the castle, Dobby scuttled along an overgrown path toward a rickety hovel. How was he to stop Draco from hurting Mistress Hermione and Master Harry Potter? The risk to Dobby's own personal hide was minor, not even a concern. Hurrying to vine covered door, Dobby quickly pushed it open.

Inside, a pair of large glowing eyes turned towards Dobby. "Who is it?" an old voice croaked. "Who comes to see Old Gobber?"

"I's is, Dobby," Dobby said hurriedly. "A house elf of Hogwarts."

"Oh. One of you." Out of the shadows hobbled and ancient elf, its skin wrinkled as a raisin's and its eyes a milky white, though they glowed in the darkness all the same. Unlike Dobby's its skin was pitch black, and its ears ragged and pierced with metal spikes. Its hands ended in yellowed claw like fingernails, and it was dressed in rusted chain main. "The lickspittles elves. Why have you come? Your kind hate me. Call me the dark elf."

Dobby hesitated. What he was about to ask could very well result in him being labeled a Dark Elf himself by the others and cast out. But he had to save master Harry and Mistress Hermione. "Dobby...Dobby needs the Black Magic."

Gobber's eyes seemed to glow even brighter, and he reached up to run a finger along one of the metal spikes in his right ear. "Oh ho! Grew a spine, did you? Ready to overthrow the humans once and for all are you?"

"No, no, Dobby must save Master's Harry and Ron and Mistress Hermione. Wicked Master Draco wishes to make them slaves and kill them! To rape them and then turn them into an elf themselves! Ir is wicked, very wicked, and Dobby must stop it!"

Gobber snorted. "Why not go to that annoying old man they call headmaster? He cares about such things, not I. The humans can rape and murder each other forever for all I care." Then Gobber paused. "Did you say...turn a human into an elf?"

Dobby nodded frantically. "Master Harry has told Wise Master Dumbledore that Wicked Master Draco is up to something, but Wise Master Dumbledore did nothing! Dobby fears he will do the same if Dobby tells him!"

"Turn a human into an elf," Gobber growled. "That I cannot accept! If they humans start doing that to one another I'll' have more of you insufferable nitwits to deal with." Gobber glared at Dobby, his eyes turning from white to smokey grey. "Do you know why they call me Dark Elf?"

"Yes," Dobby whispered. "You cursed your Master. You be using elf magic on a human, to hurt them!"

"Ha! I wish. No, no, you can't quite use elf magic to hurt a human. Doesn't work that way. Oh, you could drop a heavy object on them or light the room they're in on fire. Thought about that. Want to try it for your problem? Get that bastard killed?"

Dobby hesitated. "If… if there is no other way…"

"Oh there is, there is." Gobber chuckled darkly. "The best revenge is always more than just a simple killing. After that, it's done, over. Can't do anything else. Now, tell me again, what did this Draco say he would do?"

"Kill Master Harry and-"

"No, the human being turned into an elf you spineless weakling!" Gobber snapped. "What about that one?"

Dobby shivered, but forced himself to say, "To make Mistress Hermione is slave. To rape and and rape her, then turn her into an elf to be his servant for all her days."

"Hmmm. Yes, I see. We can-"

"And Wicked Masters Crabbe and Goyle said they'd do the same!" Dobby wailed. "So it is not just Master Draco Dobby must kill! Oh, Dobby will be the most wicked elf ever!"

"Them too, eh? Oh, calm down. We won't kill them," Gobby said, slapping Dobby on the back with his bony hand. Dobby flinched, but didn't back away. "Oh no. We'll turn them into slaves themselves. So much so they won't even know it."

"We...we's will turn them into elves?" Dobby squeaked. He didn't much like the idea of Master Draco being an elf. That was repulsive.

"Oh no. Tell me about these humans, your Harry, Ron, and Hermione. What are they like?" Gobber asked.

Dobby started to wax rhapsodic about how wonderful they both were, but Gobber cut him off. "Teenagers, then. What about 16 or so?"

"Yes," Dobby grumbled, miffed at not being allowed to carry on about how wonderful his friends were.

"And this Draco, what's he like? The same?" Gobber demanded.

"Yes, he is being in the same year as Master's Harry and Ron and Mistress Hermione," Dobby admitted. "Along with wicked Master's Goyle and Crabbe."

"Yes, humans are horney at that age," Gobber mused. "Alright. Here's what you're going to do. We'll need a bit of human magic for this. But how are we going to get some love potion?"

"Master Slughorn keeps a bottle in his classroom," Dobby said helpfully. "It is being called Amortentia."

"Oh ho! You are a wicked elf," Gobber laughed. Seeing Dobby's mortified look, he shook his head. "That's a compliment, dolt. Now, let me tell you exactly what you're going to do, and how we'll make it stick."

Dobby listened to Gobber, nodding despite his confusion. He'd do it though, if it would save his friends.

Draco hurried through the upper halls of Hogwarts, his heart pounding. He clutched the sweet smelling parchment in his hands, a slow grin spreading over his face.

_Dearest Draco, _

_For too long I've wanted you. I want to give you my wonderful female body. All of it. Come to the seventh floor corridor, you know the room. The one behind the tapestry. Hurry, I'm waiting. And I'm not wearing any knickers._

_Your secret admirer_

The red lipstick pressed onto the bottom corner of the parchment and the general scent of perfume and given Draco a massive stiffy and made his blood rush. He thought he knew who it was from too: Astoria Greengrass, the cutest Slytherin in the whole school and perfectly bred too. Just the thought of getting her alone in the Room of Requirement...Draco licked his lips, concentrated on seeing her naked, and quickly paced back and forth before the tapestry, the barged in, the door banging open.

He wasn't surprised to see the room had taken the form of a sumptuous bedroom with deep soft green carpet and a massive four poster bed with silver lace veils surrounding it. He also was neither suspicious nor concerned that the air was full of a spicy perfume that was growing thicker by the moment. He was shocked at who was sitting on the bed in nothing but their boxers and sweat stained undershirts.

"Crabbe? Goyle?" Draco spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

The two dim-witted minions frowned at Draco. "He's not a girl neither," Crabbe said, his tone a plaintive whine.

"Of course I'm not a girl, you idiot!" Draco hissed, waved his parchment in the air. "I got a letter from Astoria, telling me to meet her here so we could shag! What are you doing here?"

"We got letters too," Goyle said, holding up a parchment identical to Draco. "Thought we were going to shag too, but instead it was just the two of us. We thought we'd wait for the girls, but instead you showed up."

"Potter," Draco growled, grinding his teeth. "It has to be him! Damn him! He's out there now, laughing at us, why I'll-"

Draco stopped, and sneezed. The air had grown even thicker with the spicy scent, and he began to grow dizzy. He clutched the parchment to his chest, trying to think, but finding it as hard as Crabbe and Goyle did usually.

_Think of the girl you desire. Her perfect form. Her body, yours for the taking. Think of it, dwell on it, treasure it. Her breasts, her secret place, all if it. Yours, and yours alone._

Draco's eyes glazed over slightly as the voice echoed through the room. "Yes...not you two. Not Astoria. Short, blonde hair. Nice tits. Not too big, but a good handful. That's what I wanted."

"Small, with dark, curly hair, down to her shoulders, and little perky tits," Goyle sighed. "Plenty of muscle, long legs, and big dark eyes."

"Tall and blond with blue eyes and huge tits," Crabbe said, drool forming on his lips. "And a huge arse that I could hold in both hands while I rode her. Lusty as a bitch in heat all the time."

_It can be yours. All yours, forever. You just need to come to the pool. Swim in it, and that body you so desire will become yours._

Blinking, Draco watched as a curtain drew back, revealing a steaming pool where the spicy scent was emanating from. It's waters glowed with a slight pearlescent sheen. The three boys ripped their clothes off and plunged into the pool, splashing and calling out for the girls they knew had to be there, but were not.

The warm waters washed over Draco's body, making his skin tingle and warmth suffuse him. He grunted as he suddenly orgasmed, his seed mixing with the waters of the pool. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle doing the same, grunting and splashing. Draco tried to think, to look around for the girl that had to be there, the beautiful blonde he didn't realize was a reflection of his vain self. Before he could focus, he gasped again as once more he orgasmed, and once more spurted seed. Again and again he came, but each time it felt just a little different. Soon it began to flow together, and his grunts grew lighter, softer, until they became gasping cries and moans of pleasure.

Slowly, the waters began to receded, though the pleasure continued. Draco drifted languidly until he found himself resting at the bottom of the empty pool. He looked around, and saw two girls laying beside him. One was short, with dark hair in tight curls down to her shoulders, her eyes closed as she breathed softly, almost asleep. The other was leaning up against the side of the pool, her long blond hair plastered to her skin as her huge breasts moved up and down as she gasped for air. Her fingers rubbed at her glistening clit, and she moaned with pleasure.

Draco stumbled to his feet, feeling a sense of accomplishment. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen, and while these two girls were not exactly what he'd had in mind, they would do nicely. He walked up to the blonde, who looked up at him with lusty eyes.

"Are you the girl they told me I'd find?" she asked lustily, her legs spreading as her hands reached up for Draco.

"No, but you're the girl they promised me," Draco said. Except, something was wrong with his voice. It was higher, thinner, and... sultry? But Draco couldn't think. He knelt down, his own hand replacing the blonde's between her legs. It was already slick with desire, and his fingers went in deeply as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her own hand slid between his legs and…

Draco was puzzled. Her fingers sunk deep inside of...him? Draco broke off the kiss and glanced down. His prick was gone. Instead, his light bush covered a glistening moist pussy where the blonde's fingers were thrusting in and out. Draco couldn't think. Something was wrong, and yet it felt so good…She gave in, running her hands over the blondes tits as her hands wandered over Draco's. After a minute of rubbing, Draco knelt down and put his lips to the blonde's cunt. She tasted better than anything else Draco had ever had in her very short life.

Gobber looked down from the rim of the pool at the two rutting humans, his lips curling. He'd thought they'd pass out after that ordeal, but they were going at it like the disgusting creatures they were. The two blonde ones switched places, the smaller one gasping in pleasure as the bigger one teased her tongue in.

"Feh. Enough of that." Gobber snapped his fingers, and soft notes of a harp filled the air. The two humans slumped to the ground, snoring softly. Gobber glanced at the tiny dark one, who was now fully asleep. He nodded. "Well. Time to get you to your places."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried through the halls after Dobby, their feet pounding on the cobblestones.

"I knew Draco was up to something!" Harry snarled. "This time, I'll have proof!"

"Oh, but poor Draco, and poor Crabbe and poor Goyle! They were most wicked!" Dobby said, wringing his hands as he trotted along beside them. "They is not right! Please, you must give them the medicine! Dobby doesn't want them to die, but he isn't wanting them to be hurting Wonderful Masters Harry and Ron and Wonderful Mistress Hermione either!"

"Dobby I've told you, just call us by our names," Hermione gasped as she clutched at her side. "We're your friends, not your overlords."

"Yes, Dobby knows that," Dobby sighed. "He wouldn't have done this otherwise."

"Dobby, did you hurt Draco and the two ugly gorillas?" Ron asked in shocked tones.

"Oh no, Dobby would never do that," Dobby protested. "He is helping! See, he gives nice medicine for Wicked Draco Crabbe and Goyle!"

Harry glanced at the thermos in his hands. He was torn about saving Draco's life. On the one hand, he detested the miserable little weasel. But on the other, if Draco's life was in danger, Harry didn't want the other boy to die, not really. The only person Harry really wanted to kill was Voldemort.

"In here, in here!" Dobby called, pointing.

"The Room of Requirement? What is Draco up to?" Hermione wondered.

"There is no time, hurry, hurry, the magic will be ending soon and then there will be suffering if they are not saved, oh yes!" Dobby wailed.

Harry rushed in, heedless of the danger, holding forth his thermos like a sword. Ron was right behind him, determined that no matter what, Harry wouldn't face the danger alone. Hermione came right after, but unlike the boys, she took the lid of her thermos and sniffed it, cautiously. She wanted to learn more about what she faced before she leapt straight in. She paused and frowned. Grass clippings, new parchment, and Ron's hair? Where had she smelled that before?

Draco sat up woozily, unsure of what was happening. She was laid out on a bed in a small room with a candlestick burning in a corner, dressed only in a sheer lace robe. She couldn't think straight. A cup sat on the nightstand, with a letter. Frowning, Draco picked up letter and read it.

_Give the cup to Potter. This is his fault, isn't it? The drink will make it right. Take what he gives you. It will fix your situation._

"Potter's fault," Draco said muzzily. She shook her head, sitting up a little. She felt so odd. It-

"I'm a girl!" she gasped. "I shouldn't be a girl! I'm a man! The heir of Malfoy, I-"

The door banged open, and sweaty, angry Harry Potter stood in the doorway, brandishing some odd metal cup before him.

"Damn you, Draco, I-" Potter cut off, taking half a step back. "Who, who are you? Where's Draco? He didn't do anything to you, miss, did he?"

"Oh get in here and close the door, Potter," Draco growled, her sense of self, however blearily, returning slightly. She grabbed the cup and held it close to her breasts, which were only barely covered by the opaque lace and heaving as she breathed heavily. "I am Draco Malfoy."

Slowly, Harry stepped in, a look of wonder on his face, which was quickly replaced with mockery. "Well, Dobby said you were in trouble. And that you could die. Well I think if you managed to do this to yourself you'd either die of embarrassment or your father would kill you."

Draco's lip curled in a sneer. "You're behind this Potter, I know it!"

"Oh I wish I could take credit for this," Potter chortled. He stepped forward, thrusting out the metal cup. "Drink this and it will all be right."

"Why should I trust you?" Draco demanded, even as he took the cup from Potter. He peered down at the lid, which seemed stuck on. "How do I open this?"

"Here," Potter said, not even bothering to hide his amusement. With a flick of his wrist he opened the metal cup. "Drink it. That should put things to rights. Damn, if I'd know what had happened I would have stopped and gotten Colin's camera first. I guess I'll just have to treasure the memory of you as a girl in my heart. Wait til Ron and Hermione hear about this!"

Draco hastily chugged the potion, then thrust the cup she held into Potter's hands.  
"Here, this is for you it…" Draco trailed off as heat began to suffuse her, her whole body tingling. She looked at Potter, and wanted him, wanted him more than anything else she had in her life. And Draco, even in the best of circumstances, had never been very good at denying herself anything.

"What is it? Smells nice." Potter a dipped a finger in and with drew it, touching his tongue to the tip. "Tastes nice too, like a chocolate butter beer. Even so I don't think I want-"

Harry trailed off as she-Draco rose up, arching her back so that her robe completely expose her breasts, the tips growing a rosy color in the candle light. Harry had been trying very hard to avoid staring at them, or at she-Draco in general. While his head knew that it was the hated Draco Malfoy and not a fit bird, Harry's dick had no idea that this was the case, and hard been rock hard and ready for action from the moment Harry had seen the beautiful female form sprawled out on the bed.

"Harry," Draco purred, going onto all fours and crawling to the end of the bed, staring up at Harry with half hooded eyes. "Have I ever told you I hate you?"

His throat as dry as the sahara, Harry swallowed and managed to nod. "Probably a time or two. I might have mentioned I feel the same as well."

"Yes," Draco moaned. She reached up, pulling Harry's chin down to a level with her mouth. "You're insufferable. A half breed who is the best of us, a man who had the courage my father never had and stood up to the Dark Lord. I hate that you defeated him and made us lesser, and love you for getting that axe from above my families head. I was always frightened when father told me the stories of muggle baiting and killing, you know? Excited, but frightened."

Harry could only nod, sweat breaking out all over his body. His dick was so rock hard it was nearly painful, and his eyes nearly crossed as he tried to look at both Draco's wonderful, pouty lips and dangling breasts at the same time.

Draco's other hand caressed Harry's check, rubbing against the downy stubble that wouldn't quite grown into a full beard yet, but Harry had to magically shave every day to keep from looking scruffy anyway. Her fingertips left burning lines on Harry's cheek, and his heart pounded as he breathed in and out like a racing engine. Carefully, Draco took off Harry's glasses and set them on the nightstand, then leaned in close, her lips nearly touching Harry's as her breath brushed his face.

"You've all the fame and talent I want, the loyal friends I crave, and dammit, you're better at Quidditch than I am."

"You're uh, not so bad yourself you know," Harry managed, a foolish grin spreading over his face.

Draco giggled. "Oh, thank you. But I know you love dominating me, don't you? Of showing just how superior you are. Of touting your filthy blood, and how much better you are than me."

Harry stiffened even more, if that was possible, but didn't pull away, entranced. "Well listen to me, you puffed up little prick!" Angrily, Harry shoved Draco away and down, crawling onto the bed to straddle her. Draco let out a squeak and batted at Harry, but she was upside down and could only flail ineffectually, and Harry easily caught her arms and pinned them to her side with one hand and a leg.

"You're an insufferable brat who uses their father's money to parade around Hogwarts like you own it! The only talents you have is you're not half bad on a broom and you can get under anyone's skin! You insult my friends, you're allies with Voldemort, and-"

Draco moaned. "Don't say his name! Please, Harry, don't! It scares me!"

Harry snarled and grabbed Draco's hair, pulling her head around so she could look into his burning green eyes. "I'll say his name if I damn well please!"

Draco bit her lip. "Fuck me."

"Yeah, fuck you too!" Harry growled, and let go of Draco's head. She shook it vigorously.

"No, fuck me! Now! Get your knickers off and fuck me you insufferable twat!"

Harry snarled and unbuttoned his trousers, ripping off the belt and throwing it to the floor. He half raised himself onto his knees to shuck off his clothes, then flipped the dangling nightgown up from Draco's quivering backside. She raised up slightly, moaning, and rubbing her arse against Harry's erection.

"Do it! Now!" she begged. "Ow! Not there you idiot! The other hole! God, have you never fucked a girl before?" Draco turned her head and glared at Harry, her grey eyes smoldering.

Chagrined, Harry moved back from Draco's arsehole, which had been too painfully tight for him. "No! Have you?"

"Of course," Draco snapped. She failed to mention the only girl she'd ever fucked at been the one formerly known as Goyle. Or was it Crabbe? She wasn't quite certain, but damn it that gave her a leg up on Potter and she wasn't going to let that go. "Here, fuck me here!" Draco spread herself wider and used her left hand to spread her twat wide. "Come on, Potter! Or are you too weak to-Oh!"

Harry slammed himself home and began vigorously thrusting himself in and out of Draco. She cried out in pain and pleasure, and Harry barely noticed the blood that dripped out onto the bed and coated his pubic hairs. He didn't notice the door open a crack, then slam shut either. He was far too blissfully involved in the moment to see anything but Draco.

In under a minute, Harry gasped thrust all the way in, quivering as he spent himself. Shuddering, he withdrew from Draco and then stumbled back, standing and leaning against the wall and panting.

Draco flipped over, sighing with pleasure and satisfaction. "Fuck you, Potter," she sighed happily, grinning stupidly up at Harry, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Fuck you too, Draco," Harry panted, an equally dopey grin spreading across his face.

Then he frowned. "Wait, wasn't that potion supposed to fix you?"

Draco rolled her eyes and sighed, using the bed clothes to mop up the blood, cum, and juices from herself. "Obviously you couldn't even do that right, Potter. Good thing too, imagine if I'd turned back into a boy while you'd been deep inside me. That would have been horrid."

Harry felt faintly ill, and for the first time his mind cleared just enough for him to take in the enormity of what he'd just done. "Um, yeah. You uh, you won't tell anyone I fucked you while you were a girl, will you?"

"Poor Potter, popped his cherry with me did he?" Draco taunted, then giggled, She spread her legs wide, then thrust them at Harry slightly. "Care for another round? Or can you only ride brooms well, Potter? I swear, I've had better rides on a muggle trolley."

"When the hell did you ride a muggle trolley?" Harry demanded, but he was stepping forward, his erection already forming again. He hadn't had enough of the potion for it to affect him as Dobby and Gobber had planned, but he was 16.

"Once with father on my first muggle baiting session," Draco sighed.

Harry stopped, his face turning into a mask of horror. "You… you killed someone?"

"No," Draco sighed. "Mother saw I was frightened and popped in and made father call the whole thing off. I'm glad. I was so scared. I didn't want to disappoint father, but at the same time, I didn't want to kill that old woman. She was far too ugly."

"Damn you, Draco," Harry snarled. He stepped forward again and thrust himself into Draco, moaning slightly.

Reaching up, Draco pulled Harry down onto her and kissed him, smiling coyly. "Slower this time, Potter. You were so quick and rough the first time. So skilless. Just like you, really."

Harry bared his teeth at Draco as he began to thrust harder, faster, then even he had before. "Fuck you, bitch."

Draco moaned and raked her fingernails across Harry's back. "Fuck me! And fuck you too, Potter! Oh God, fuck you!"

_Authors note:_

_This story is my first attempt at writing something of a more titillating nature. I hope you enjoyed this chapter reading it as I did writing it, and will enjoy the future offerings to come. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ron stumbled into the room, the thermos thrust out before him. "Alright you moron, drink this and-" Ron stopped, stumbling to a halt as he looked down at possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She made Fleur Delacour look like a plain Jane next to her, with luscious blonde hair that seemed to glow like summer sun, a bosom full and round and incredibly perky, and a wonderful hourglass figure that seemed almost impossible by mortal standards. Her eyes were a vivid blue, and huge, and would have been even more attractive if they hadn't been red and tear stained.

"Don't look at me," the woman wailed, trying to cover herself with a gossamer think green silk gown, and mostly failing.

Blushing furiously, Ron dutifully turned around, closing the door and sticking his nose against it as his face went as crimson as his hair. He coughed slightly. "Um, sorry. I was er, looking for Crabbe. He didn't, er, do anything, to um, you. Did he?"

"But I am Crabbe, don't you recognize me!" the woman wailed as she continued to sob.

Despite himself, Ron's head snapped around and his brow furrowed in confusion. He quickly managed to turn back around though, covering his eyes with one hand.

"Um, um, but ah, you're, well, you know-"

"A fit bird?" the woman who claimed to be Crabbe hiccuped. "I'm so beautiful I could fuck myself! God, I already did, twice! But it isn't enough!"

Ron's eyes darted behind him of his own accord, but he stoutly refused to turn. "Well, er, Dobby said Crabbe was, you know, dying or something. That if I didn't give him this medicine he'd croak. I was going to save him but-"

"Give it to me!" The woman gasped. She jumped up and spun Ron around, dizzying him slightly. He stared first at her massive tits which were pressed against his chest, then gamely up at her face. "Please, give it to me, I don't want to die!"

"You, um, you Crabbe's sister or something?" Ron croaked, his heart pounding inside his chest.

"No, no, I am Vincent Crabbe!" the woman wept, her fingers scrabbling at the thermos Ron still had clutched in his hand. "Please, please, is that the medicine? Give it to me, give it to me so I don't die!"

"Um, ok," Ron managed, then handed over the thermos.

The blonde tried to yank the lid off, grunting and pulling so hard that her nightgown slipped off. She huffed and let it slide onto the floor, still attempting to rip the lid straight off the thermos.

"Look, that's not how you do it," Ron said, trying gamely not to look to hard at Crabbe. A fight bird he might look, but he was a greasy ugly git after all. "Give it here, I'll-"

Crabbe slammed into Ron, and he grunted as the thermos hit his chest. He staggered against the door as she babbled about dying and the stuck lid. Before Ron could do anything the door behind him opened, causing him and the blonde to collapse to the floor, her on top, stradling him with her face against his, her eyes very wide.

Ron had just enough time to look up to see Hermione standing there, a cute girl with short, dark curly hair dressed in a flimsy nightgown leaning on her arm. Hermione's mouth was open in shock, and for a moment her eyes eyes met Ron's, who was equally surprised.

Then Crabbe's beautiful visage blocked Ron's view of Hermione. "Give it to me, please, give it all to me!" she pleaded. "I need you Ron, please, please!"

Distantly, Ron heard Hermione say in a cold, furious voice, "Well, if that's how it is, fine. Come on, Goyle." The door slammed shut, banging Ron's head as it did so.

"Ow!" he groaned.

"Oh, oh, are you hurt, please, oh god, help me Ron, help me! Oh, I forgot!"

Ron sat upright, rubbing his head as Crabbe sprang to a nightstand, grabbed a cup, and held it out for him. "Here, this is medicine for you! I don't know what it is but it should help."

"Um, thanks," Ron said, and politely took the cup and took a sip, trying and failing not to stare at the wonderful pair of tits dangling in his face. He blinked and looked at the cup, grinning. "Hey, this tastes just like my mum's best carrot soup she would make for my birthday! It was always my favorite and-"

Ron cut off as the thermos was thrust in his face. "Open it, open it please!" Crabbe begged.

Ron easily popped the top up and gazed up at Crabbe as she guzzled it, grinning stupidly. He felt good. Really good. The best he ever had, in fact. And it was all thanks to this wonderful creature before him.

"Thank you, oh thank you," Crabbe sighed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and casually tossing the empty thermos aside. She smiled at Ron, her teeth perfectly dazzling and white. "How can I ever thank you, Ron? Has anyone told you you're the most handsome boy at school?"

Jerkily Ron got to his feet, grinning stupidly at Crabbe. "Nah, all the girls love Harry. Can't even get them to notice me, not even when I try and make the Quidditch team. Even Hermione won't look at me twice."

"I'm looking at you," Crabbe breathed, draping herself around Ron. She was just a hair shorter than he was, and he didn't have to tilt his head down at all to kiss her.

After a moment they broke apart, panting and slicked with sweat. "It's been so strange," Crabbe gasped, her hands sliding down to Ron's trouser button and beginning to play with it. "This morning I got this weird letter, then I came into this odd room, and then there was that bath, and I felt so good, then I fucked this blonde girl and she fucked me, and then I fell asleep and woke up hear and read the funny note and then you came in and said I was going to die…"

"Yeah?" Ron managed, his fingers playing with Crabbe's tits. They were the most wonderful, squishy, warm thing he'd ever felt in his life. He felt so amazing, like he could do anything.

"Want to do it?" Crabbe asked, looking up as she managed to get Ron's trousers unbuttoned. They slid down to his ankles and she reached in to pull Ron's cock out of his underwear. He groaned as she began to play with it. "I've always been horny you know. Used to have a wank in the morning, in the loo at lunch, then again at night, and I'd still be horny. Now I'm just as horny but having a wank is so different. Can you have a wank with me? I think I'd like it."

"Yeah," Ron said, and kissed Crabbe. Then he picked her up, scooping her off her feet. She let out a gasp, then giggled and pressed herself against his chest.

"You're so strong! I was strong you know, I like strong. It's good."

"I'll show you how strong I am," Ron said tenderly. He laid Crabbe out on the bed, kissing her deeply. She gasped and moaned, then grabbed his dick and pulled him down on her.

"Like this, this is where I want it," Crabbe whispered, stroking the back of Ron's head. She gasped slightly as he went into her. "There you go. Now, you wank me and I'll wank you."

"I think we're just shagging, love," Ron said tenderly. He went slowly, carefully, wanting to make Crabbe happy. She was so beautiful. Ron had fucked muggle girls from the village for the past two summers, and Luna the year before after the Department of Mysteries. They'd both been scared and awkward, and it had been Luna's first time.

"It's not Love, Ron, but we're friends. And friends comfort one another," Luna had told Ron, looking up at him with those big eyes. "And I need comforting. Don't you?"

Ron had needed comforting, and they'd both felt much better afterwards, though Luna made it clear after a few more rounds she wasn't interested in a long term relationship, which was disappointing but understandable. Ron figured Harry had had loads of girls, but he was too polite and shy to talk about it or ask much, especially when he suspected one of them was his own sister.

The muggle girls had just been fun, quick and dirty and nothing much. Luna had been different, but not like this. This was magical. Crabbe gasped and clung to Ron, moaning and moving her hips in time with him. He trailed kisses down her neck and stroked her hair, while she whispered his name.

"Ron, oh Ron, oh you're so wonderful, so strong, oh Ron!"

When they finished, Ron rolled off of Crabbe and propped himself up on his elbow. Crabbed pressed her backside against him, clasping his hands in hers and letting out a sigh. "That was wonderful. Thank you, Ron. We'll have to do it again. And again. Three times a day at least."

"I don't know if I can manage that," Ron chuckled, pressing himself against Crabbe. Then, slowly, as the wonderful feeling waned a bit, he frowned. "But wait. What if you turn back into a boy?"

Crabbe began to cry, and Ron spun her around, holding her tight. "I don't want to!" Crabbe wept. "That was so much better than having a wank! And I feel so wonderful now! I always felt so fat and awkward and I was so stupid and I wasn't strong enough and my magic was terrible and my marks awful and my dad thinks I'm half squib and-"

"Shhh, shh, it's ok," Ron said gently. "It's ok. I'll be here, with you. We'll find a way to make sure you stay a woman."

"Really?" Crabbe peered into Ron's eyes, blinking away tears. "You mean it?"

"Of course," Ron said, stroking Crabbe's cheek. She suddenly rolled over on top of him, smiling.

"Then let's do it again. As a promise."

This time Crabbe rode Ron as if he were a wild Thestral trying to buck her off, shouting and laughing as she did so. Ron didn't last long this time, but he smiled as Crabbe eased herself off of him and lay on his chest. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "How was that, love?"

"Wonderful. I hope we're like this, forever," Crabbe sighed, snuggling into Ron's chest. In a moment, she fell asleep, snoring softly.

Ron didn't mind the weight, smiling happily as he gazed up at the ceiling. He was just starting to come out of his stupor and realizing not all was quite right when the door banged open and hell's fury strode in.

* * *

Hermione had known something was up as soon as she found the half naked girl sitting on the bed looking dazed and confused. She'd suspected as much was soon as she realized the thermoses the trio had been carrying were full of amortentia. Once she'd gotten the girl calmed down, who claimed to be Gregory Goyle of all things, Hermione opened the door to the room Ron had gone in. When she saw the naked floozy on top of him, begging him to fuck her, Hermione had seen red. She slammed the door and stepped back, breathing hard.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Goyle asked, leaning on her arm. The other "girl" was a bit shorter than Hermione, and damnably far better looking too, with lovely dark curly hair, high cheekbones, and a slim, muscular figure like that of a gymnast.

Even with her buck teeth shrank to a reasonable size, Hermione knew she was still no looker, with frizzy hair that went everywhere, too many freckles, and eyes the bulged slightly. "Damn him, Hermione snarled." What was wrong with Ron? Her own feelings on that boy were so conflicted! But to see him like that!

"Come on, let's get Harry and get out of here, let Ron wallow in his filth," Hermione growled.

"Oh, alright, but please, I'm so confused! I feel so small and weak, and I just don't know what's happening!" Goyle said in a breathy voice.

Hermione slowed as she approached the door Harry and gone through, hearing suspicious grunts and moans and the sound of bare flesh slapping together. She cracked the door open just enough to peek, and her heart sank. Harry was balls deep in a blonde girl, and they were going at it like a pair of dogs, her on her hands and knees while Harry stood at the foot of the bed and pounded away.

Slamming the door shut, Hermione let out a soft sob and covered her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's ok," Goyle said gently. "Come on, you're the smart one. I know I always made fun of you, but you were really clever, even smarter than Draco and he was way smarter than me or Vince. But I guess he's not Vince anymore, is she? Oh, I'm so confused."

"Come on, let's find Dobby," Hermione said firmly, taking Goyle by the hand. She glanced down at the other girl and blanched. "But not like that. Let's find something to cover you up first."

"Ok," Goyle agreed, brightening. "I know you'd figure out what to do! Sorry I ever called you a mudblood."

"I'm sorry I called you an ugly gorilla faced buffoon who couldn't find his own fat arse with both hands," Hermione snarled.

Goyles face fell. "You thought I was ugly? What's a buffoon? That means you think I was dumb, huh."

Hermione sighed and pulled Goyle into the room behind her and shut the door. "Yes, yes. You're not ugly now though, more's the pity."

"You think I'm handsome?" Goyle said, her face lighting up like the sun dawning over the hills.

Hermione's heart sank slightly. She should try to be kinder. Goyle was in quite the bind. Hermione would have to do a lot of research to figure out why Dobby had turned the three Slytherin's into girls, and such attractive one's at that, like a man's wet dream. Merlin, Goyle was so pretty she didn't' just make Hermione jealous, she mad her half horny as well, though that could just be whatever Dobby had been using.

"Why did he give me this and say it was medicine to save your life?" Hermione wondered, picking up the thermos she'd set on the nightstand.

"What?" Goyle asked, startled for her fruitless search under the bed for clothing. She managed to bang her hand, but she ignored the bump and hurried over to Hermione. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione sighed, her eyes roaming around the room. Maybe she'd have to have Goyle stay here and find some spare robes for her, there was nothing here. Hermione suddenly smacked her forehead with the palm of her empty hand. Of course! The Room of Requirement! She'd just walk outside and make it produce clothing!

"That didn't sound like nothing!" Goyle said, her tone panicky as she leaned on Hermione, peering up at her. "What was it?"

"Oh, Dobby just said this was medicine that would keep you from dying or having a gruesome fate or something like that," Hermione said, shaking the thermos so its contents sloshed slightly.

"Give it!" Goyle gasped, jumping up and grabbing at Hermione wildly. She was much stronger than the taller Hermione, her muscles toned and nearly as powerful as they had been when she had been male. She managed to bowl Hermione over, spilling the contents of the thermos all over both of them.

Hermione coughed and sputtered, wiping her chin off as she tried to push Goyle off of her and sit up. "It isn't! Ow! It was a trick! They tricked you!"

"Oh god, oh god," Goyle cried, drawing back and weeping, covering her face with her hands.

Sighing, Hermione wiped more love potion off her face and licked her lips, sitting up and drawing Goyle into a hug. "Shhh, shhh it's alright. I'll find a way to fix this, OK?"

Goyle looked up, her lip trembling slightly. She nodded, sniffing as Hermione wiped away her tears.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful it hurts," Hermione said in disgust, using her sleeve to wipe Goyle's nose.

"I am?" Goyle asked, a huge smile blossoming once more. "You really think so?"

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling herself as she looked down into Goyle's eyes. "Too bad we'll have to turn you back into an ugly boy." She felt a pang at that. It would be a crime. Goyle was so ugly normally, but now...

"Then we won't do that," Goyle said simply. Then she darted up and kissed Hermione, thrusting her tongue into Hermione's mouth.

The sudden move took Hermione completely by surprise. He eyes widened in shock, her hands open and hanging uselessly at her side. Goyle wrapped her arms around Hermione, moaning softly and pressing herself hard against her, the kiss deepening.

Slowly, Hermione felt warmth flow through her. Part of her know it was just the amortentia at work. But most of her didn't' care. Her two best friends were busy shagging their hated rivals, and one of those was the boy Hermione more than half thought she loved. Hesitantly at first, then with more surety, Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Goyle and hugged her tightly. After a moment, the kiss broke apart, both girls breathing hard.

"You're beautiful too," Goyle panted, smiling shyly at Hermione. "I always thought so, but I couldn't say it. I was so jealous of Ron and Harry, getting to be around you all the time. I wanted you since the Yule Ball."

It was just the right thing to say to get Hermione to drop the last of her guard and let the amortentia complete its work. She smiled and brushed a lock of dark curls away from Goyle's face. "I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you on the bed."

Goyle moaned and leaned in to kiss Hermione again. Hermione found herself helping the other girl out of her robe as her own skirt and knickers were yanked off. Then the jumper was pulled over her head, and Hermione smiled up at Goyle as the other girl leaned over her, panting.

"I saw Draco and Crabbe do it like this," Goyle whispered, and lowered her head to Hermione's bush.

Hermione gasped and arched her back as Goyle's lips closed over her wetness. The other girl jerked back, startled. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Hermione said, pushing Goyle's head back down. "That was perfect."

It didn't take long for Goyle's tongue and lips to bring Hermione to shuddering orgasm. She smiled beckoned the other girl forward. Eagerly Goyle rose up, then positioned herself over Hermione's waiting kiss. Hermione didn't quite know what to do, but it didn't take her long to figure out what seemed to bring Goyle the most pleasure. Her tongue darted in and out as her lips sucked at the sweet juices flowing forth. In the back of her mind Hermione calculated she normally would have found both the taste of vaginal secretions and the act of eating another girl out should and normally would have disgusted her, but she didn't care.

At last Goyle quivered and cried out, then sank back to the floor. She giggled caressed Hermione's face. "That was great. Way better than the other girl I had."

"Good," Hermione said, smiling. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm not done," Goyle promised, then stood and picked Hermione up.

Shrieking and giggling, Hermione let herself be placed on the bed. Goyle mounted her, rubbing her crotch against Hermione. The two ground against each other for a while, gasping and moaning in pleasure until they shuddered in unison. Goyle slumped down beside Hermione, letting out a long, lazy breath as she traced circles on Hermione's left nipple.

"That was wonderful," Hermione sighed. But then her eyes narrowed. "I bet Ron and that bitch next door are finished plowing one another too."

"It's ok," Goyle giggled. "I'll plow you whenever you want."

But it wasn't all Hermione wanted. She shook her head, sitting up and glancing at the night stand. Her eyes narrowed and she picked the cup up, sniffing. It smelled slightly different, Goyle's musky scent having mixed in with Ron's hair. But she hadn't drank amortentia from anothers hand, meaning that instead of infatuation with other person, her general lust was simply increased.

"I'm going to fuck Ron Weasley," Hermione growled. She grinned down at Goyle. "And you're going to help me."

"Can I fuck him too?" Goyle asked, giggling as she stood up with Hermione.

"We'll take turns," Hermione promised. "And get the bitch Crabbe while we're at it."

"I'd like to fuck her too," Goyle sighed. "She's really pretty now."

Hermione didn't answer, slamming open the door to Ron and Crabbe's room. The big stupid blonde that had to be Crabbe squeaked and rolled off Ron, sitting up and staring wide eyed at Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron yelped, slitting up and putting a protective arm around Crabbe. "What are you doing? Who is that? Is that Goyle?"

"She is, yes," Hermione said, striding over and thrusting the cup out at Ron. "Drink this. Now."

"Erm, ok, Hermione," Ron managed, taking the cup from her hand. He glanced at Crabbe, who was trembling and trying to hide her face in his shoulder. "Look, I know this is all kinds of strange, but I think I'm in love with Crabbe. She's… well, she's something special. Sort of like you really, but I mean-"

A surge of triumph filled Hermione. "Drink up. Now."

Ron hastily gulped the cup down, smacking his lips. "Look, Hermione, I know you have to be mad, and Merlin knows Harry will be furious when he finds out I just fucked Crabbe, but-"

"He's fucking Malfoy right now," Hermione said in blaise tone, flicking her fingers impatiently. "He's a blonde bimbo now too, though his tits aren't as big as Crabbe's."

"I-woah." Ron gazed up at Hermione, blinking as a dopey grin spread across his face. "Hermione, has anyone ever told you you're absolutely gorgeous?"

Launching herself at Ron, Hermione shoved Crabbe off the bed as she mounted Ron. "I've waited a long time to hear that, Ron Weasley," she moaned. "Now I'm going to ride you harder than a wild mustang."

Ron didn't say anything, grunting and thrusting furiously. Absently, Hermione saw from the corner of her eye Goyle walk over to kneel beside Crabbe, who was pouting and holding her hand to her head where she'd bruised it when she'd fallen. Soon, the two girls were fingering one another and moaning in pleasure, but Hermione was only vaguely aware of it. She rode Ron hard until she felt him spend himself inside of her. She groaned in pleasure, but when he tried to pull away she wrapped her legs around him and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"No. How many times did you fuck Crabbe?"

"T-two," Ron panted.

"Then you'll fuck me four," Hermione growled, grinding her hip against Ron's. "Come on! Are you man enough to stiffen up again?"

As it turned out, Ron was more than capable. She rode him again, just as hard, then he pushed her off of him.

"My turn," he gasped.

Hermione turned over, raising her rear into the air. If Harry could fuck Malfoy like this, Ron could give it to her that way. Ron thrust furiously, and in less than a minute, spent himself again. He collapsed to the bed, panting for breath.

"You are not finished," Hermione snapped. She took her hand and rubbed at Ron's flaccid member. Slowly it began to stiffen, and Hermione took it in her mouth as she'd heard other girls talk of doing with their lovers. Soon Ron was stiff once more, but when she tried to straddle him he pushed her onto the bed.

"Gently, this time," Ron said, kissing Hermione's cheek. "I want it to last."

Hermione gasped as he went into once again, feeling sore and slightly raw, but excited all the same. She rocked her hips slightly as Ron slowly pumped in and out, in and out, gasping and grunting. The sheets were stained with sweat, blood and all sorts of other bodily fluids, but Hermione grabbed the sheets in her fists and balled them, biting at her lip.

"Oh God, oh God Ron, I love you!"

"I love you, oh God, Hermione!" Ron cried, he shuddered, then collapsed onto her, completely spent. Hermione grunted as the breath got knocked out of her. "Ron, Ron I can't breath," she gasped.

Hands lifted Ron off of Hermione, putting him onto the floor.

"My turn?" Goyle asked, looking to Hermione shyly. "You did say I could fuck him too."

Hermione moaned and grunted something, which Goyle seemed to take as permission. She soon was stroking Ron's poor deflated cock. Somehow, whether by his youth or the mixture of potions coursing through him, Ron rose to the occasion after a few minutes of teasing. Sighing in delight, Goyle lowered herself onto Ron, squatting over him and wiggling her hips as she pumped herself on his dick.

Hermione didn't see all of that though, as Crabbe had lowered her head to Hermione's pussy, sniffing and licking at it.

"Hmm, taste's funny," Crabbe mused, licking a bit of Ron's cum off her lip.

"You taste funny," Hermione mumbled, unable to come up with a good retort.

Crabbe grinned. "Thanks for offering!" She spun herself around, sticking her pussy in Hermione's face as her tongue continued to probe Hermione's own clit.

Groaning and sighing, Hermione lifted her head and began to lick, feebly at first, then with more and more verve as her own pleasure mounted. She cried out and shuddered as a moment later Crabbe did the same. She sank back down onto the bed, only to gasp as Crabbe plunged her fingers into Hermione.

"Don't stop," the other girl urged. "One more time at least, then I think I actually might not be horney for a while!"

Dazedly, Hermione shoved her own fingers into Crabble, licking and pumping her hand in and out. She moaned and quivered twice in ecstasy before Crabbe was finally sated. She draped herself over Hermione, smiling and tracing her finger over Hermione's abdomen. "That was nice. You, Ron, Goyle, you were all very nice. I'm not horny now. I've been that way since I was 13. But now, I'm full. Can you be full of sex? I am hungry though. For food."

Hermione's own stomach rumbled, but before she could stir Ron threw himself onto the bed beside her and put an arm around her.

"Wow. I must be the luckiest man alive," Ron said, his tone weary and dazed. Goyle lay snuggled on Ron's chest, snoring softly.

"Yeah. That was...wow. I never thought I'd do something like that," Hermione moaned. "I didn't think I liked girls. But that...wow."

"We'll figure it out later," Ron promised, yawning hugely. "You're the smart one. You'll figure it out."

"But I'm not that smart!" Hermione protested, but no one could hear her. The other three were already asleep. In a moment, Hermione was too.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke to the rumble of his own stomach. There was a weight across his chest and a wetness on his shoulder. Except…

"Not a him right now am I?" Draco muttered. Then she looked at the lump of messy dark hair next to her. She smiled slightly, lust still coiled within her. Then she shook her head in disgust. "That's Potter, you moron! You hate him! Even if you did just fuck him. Twice. Or was it more?" She wasn't sure if it counted when she sucked him off. She'd always daydreamed of a girl doing that for her, and it had been very nice to do it to Potter. He'd been a gentleman and eaten her out after, though he was very clumsy and she'd had to show him what to do. Idiot. Even if she hadn't really known what she wanted anyway.

"Wazzat?" Pottered muttered, lifting his head and looking around with bleary eyes.

"Wake up you clumsy fool, you're drooling on me," Draco snapped, pushing Potter away slightly. She felt a slight pang as Harry moved his arm off of her and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. It had felt rather nice there.

Potter sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Then he swore and jumped up, then tripped in the darkness. Draco rolled her eyes as Potter hauled himself up and glared at her. "You!"

"You," Draco replied mildly. She took his wand off the nightstand and pointed at the candle. "Flickum Bicus."

The candle sputtered to life, revealing Potter's horrified expression in all its glory. Draco smirked in satisfaction.

"Oh God, oh God," Potter groaned, running his hands wildly through his hair. "What have I done? Jesus Christ I had sex with you! I had sex with Draco Malfoy! You're supposed to be a boy!"

"It was pretty good though, wasn't it," Draco said, yawning and stretching. She kept one eye open to watch as Potter looked at her like a starving wolf as her breasts bounced and stretched. Good.

"Why aren't you panicking?" Potter demanded. "You hate me! I hate you! We're both boys!"

"Oh stop it," Draco sniffed. "We'll just change me back and never speak of it again."

"But...but…" Potter held up his hands, looking at them helplessly. "I had sex with you!"

"As you have said," Draco sneered. "You are thick, Potter. Obviously you'll never want anyone to hear of this, the same with me. We'll just have your little mudblood friend figure out how to undo whatever this is, and we can go back to hating one another."

Harry glared. "Don't call Hermione that!"

"I'll call her whatever I like," Draco said evenly, crossing her arms under her breasts. "She is a little mudblood bitch."

Potter growled and took a step forward, raising a fist. "Do that again and I swear I'll-"

"Incarcerous," Draco said, pointing Potter's own wand at him. It responded to her remarkably well, and rope sprang out, quickly binding Potter and and foot. He fell face first onto the bed, where he wiggled and grunted, trying to shake off the ropes.

Stretching, Draco yawned, then grinned and twirled the wand so Potter was face up. He grunted and strained, but a rope bound his mouth so all that came out were garbled grunts.

"You really must hate me now, don't you, Potter?" Draco purred. She stood, flicking the wand so Potter was laid out on the bed. He struggled and snarled, but was hopeless. Draco had the wand hand now and no mistake. She grinned and pointed at Potter's dick. "That part of you seems to like me plenty though."

Potter paused in his vain efforts to glare down at his own cock, which was unbound by ropes and sticking straight up in the air.

Slowly, Draco set the wand down, then climbed onto the bed. She positioned herself right over Potter, and grinned down at him. "What do you think? Should I? We won't likely get another chance."

Pottered grunted and struggled for a moment, then glared at Draco. His gaze never left her own as he slowly nodded.

Smirkling, Draco lowered herself. "I thought so-ah!"

She took her time, teasing Potter relentlessly. Several times she lifted herself off of Potter, flicking his dick with her fingers as he groaned and writhed. But she was too desperate herself, and finally rode him to the finish. He came first, damn him, but she ground herself onto his receding erection enough to get herself off. She rolled off, then took the wand and canceled the spell with a swish. Potter immediately stood and walked over to her, looming above her and glaring down. She kept her smirk in place and met his gaze, though her heart was pounding.

"Never do that again," Potter growled. He snatched his wand away and took a step back, blinking furiously.

"Oh come on, you liked it too," Draco laughed, raising her hands over her head and stretching. Oh yes, Potter liked that. Too bad she wouldn't be able to tease him like this once she changed back. Or maybe she could. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it anyway.

There was nothing for Draco to wear but the almost see-through nightgown, and the sheets were far too sodden for her to bother with. Instead, she stole Potter's shirt and forced him to make do with only his undershirt. It covered her more or less, dangling down to just above her knees.

"Your clothes are so shabby Potter. I'm ashamed to wear this, I don't know how you can bear to wear this day after day."

"If you don't like it, you can go naked, you cunt," Potter snarled, jamming his glasses onto his face.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you," Draco purred. She ran a hand down Potter's chest, stopping on his belt buckle and smiling coyly after him. "Turnabout is fair play though. I'll find a way to make you into a woman, then have my way with you for hours until-" Draco cut off with a gag as Potter's wand jabbed into her neck.

"You try anything like that and I'll bloody kill you, understand, Malfoy?" Potter growled. "You got me in a moment of weakness. Dosed me with love potion too. I didn't recognize the scent at first, but now I remember. That was amortentia."

_Damnation,_ Draco thought. _So that's what did it. Well, that explains the lust. But what about the transformation?_

"No one can be blamed for what they do under love potion," Draco sneered. "Everyone knows that, Potter."

Potter leaned over so that his mouth was by Draco's ear. "Yeah, so what was that this morning, you horny bitch."

Draco's eyes widened and she stared at Potter as he walked to the door and jerked it open. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Draco and Harry stood wide eyed in the doorway, watching in shock as Hermione arched her back and let out a gasping moan, her hands clutching at Goyle's dark curls while Goyle enthusastically performed cunnalingus. Next to them on the bed, Crabbe looked up and smiled, her hand still on Ron's dick. "Oh hi, we-ack! Ugh, Ron, you got it all over me!"

Ron grunted and gasped as he spurted a small stream of cum. He blinked as he stared up at Harry and Draco. "Oh bloody buggering hell."

"Eep!" Hermione gasped, using her hands to cover her breasts. She blushed furiously as Goyle's tongue pursued her, lowering one hand to put it on the other girls head. "Stop it, stop it, Harry and Draco are here!"

"Oh." Goyle turned her head to look at Draco and Harry. "Hey. Look, let me finish Hermione then I can fuck you two, ok?"

"No!" Harry and Draco cried at the same moment, exchanging horrified looks.

"Um, hey, Harry," Ron stammered. "This um." He hung his head. "Yeah, this is exactly what it looks like."

"You four are having an orgy?" Draco hissed. "What is wrong with you!"

"It was really fun, boss," Crabbe said happily, wiping cum off with her fingers then licking it absently.

"Yeah, I liked it," Goyle agreed. "It's way better being a girl. I'm beautiful now! And Hermione will teach me to be smart."

"Ron's so strong and handsome," Crabbe purred, stroking his chest with her fingertips as he blushed deeply. "I'm going to fuck him every day. At least once, maybe twice. Or three times!"

"Close the door you two and stop staring!" Hermione snapped. "Well be out when we're...decent."

Slowly, Harry reached out and pulled shut the door. He and Draco stepped back, looking away from one another and shuffling awkwardly.

"Well, um, I guess that's another thing we'll never speak of again," Harry coughed.

"Maybe," Draco mused. "Granger isn't that bad looking, is she?"

Harry looked up, gobsmacked, but Draco just laughed. "Oh come off it. You've had her before, what's it like?"

"I never, Hermione, she's like...I never!" Harry spluttered.

Draco stared at him in shock. "Oh my God. You really were a virgin back there, weren't you?"

Harry looked down and scuffed at the floor with his boot.

"The Boy Who Lived Poorly, eh?" Draco threw back her head and laughed. "Oh Sweet Merlin! Half the girls in this school would have dropped their knickers for you at the snap of their fingers, and the other half wished they had the courage to jump you and drag yours down! And you never took advantage of that even once? You are thick!"

"I just...I never...I dunno," Harry blushed and looked away. "I didn't think about it, OK?"

"And now you're a bloody poof. Well, I shan't come crawling to you once I have my dick back, thank you. Not even if you let me top and you bottum," Draco teased.

Potter jerked upright, eyes blazing. "Who says I'd want you then? You'd be back to being just another arrogant prick."

For some reason, that hurt Draco, and she had to fight back tears. She sniffed and looked away. "Well, it takes one to know one, doesn't it Potter? You act like the whole world's out to get you when they're too busy worshiping the ground you walk on. You never had to earn that love and adoration, and you're too blind to accept it."

The two stood in angry silence for a few minutes, until the door creaked open. Hermione stuck her head out, blushing. "Um, it seems I left my clothes in the other room. Would you please go get them before-ah! Stop it, Crabbe! Goyle, get off of Ron and let him get dressed our we'll never get out of here!"

"Sorry Hermione," a course of voices called.

Harry retrieved Hermione's clothes and handed them over, blushing when he had to touch her knickers. She quickly shut the door, and a moment later the four emerged. Goyle was wearing Hermione's jumper and kickers, Crabbe Ron's shirt and his boxers, while Ron had only his trousers and undershirt on.

"So, um, yeah," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head with on hand. "That ah, happened."

"Granger, how do we get changed back," Draco demanded, planting her fists on her hips. "For a mu-" Potter growled again, Draco hastily coughed and stammered-"muggle born you're quite er, keen on magic. So how do we fix this?"

Hermione ran a hand through her sweaty, frizzy hair and sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know what was done to you, honestly."

"Dammit woman how do I go back to being a man!" Draco snarled, taking a step forward. "You have to fix us, all of us! This is you and Potter's fault, somehow!"

"Um, boss? Draco?" Goyle said hesitantly. She took a step forward, leaning against Hermione and trembling slightly. Hermione put a protective arm around the girls and smiled down at her.

"I don't think I want to get fixed," Goyle said quietly, clinging to Hermione. "I like it this way."

"Me too," Crabbe declared, putting her arms around Ron who blushed, but pulled her in close. "Things are better this way."

Draco gapped at the pair. "You can't...how, you can't be serious! Your parents will kill you! The Dark Lord will kill you! I'll kill you!"

"Draco," Ron warned, stepping forward to put himself between Draco and the other girls. "They said they like this. You try anything, and I'll stop you."

"You and what army, Weasley," Draco hissed.

"Well, for one thing, me," Potter said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder and pulling her back. "I'll stop you."

Draco glared at first Potter, then Crabbe and Goyle, then Ron, and last Potter again for good measure, then sighed. "Fine. But how do we fix ME anyway?"

"I have no idea," Hermione moaned. "Dobby did...something. I think he's a part of this anyway. We'll have to go see madam Pomfrey"

"What!?" Draco squeeked at the same time as Harry bellowed, "No!"

"Oh come off it," Hermione sighed. "She's seen just about everything. Honestly. Hogwarts is full of Horny Teenagers. Do you remember Zachary Knowles and Annabelle Higgins?"

"No?" the others chorused, save for Goyle, who said, "Yes!"

Hermione smiled at the smaller girl, who blushed and grinned. "I remember them!" then her face fell. "But they disappeared halfway through their seventh year. I only remember Zach because he was in Slytherin and we would arm wrestle, and Annabelle because she was a pretty Ravenclaw Prefect who always yelled at me for being late or whatever when I was a second year."

"Very good, Goyle," Hermione said, patting the other girls head as though she were a pet. Goyle, for her part, beamed and eagerly took the praise and gesture. After all, Draco had rarely complimented Greg Goyle and never petted him. Though he might not have liked that much then.

"Those two got themselves in trouble because of Polyjuice potion."

"Oh, I remember that," Ron said. "I turned myself into Crabbe, and Harry turned into Goyle back in second year."

"You did?" Crabbe gasped. She beamed at Ron. "That's like, a super hard potion. I knew you were smart."

"Um, it was mostly Hermione," Ron admitted, blushing. "Er, how did they get into trouble, Hermione? It's not illegal and I'm pretty sure seventh years brew that stuff."

"Because they were dosing each other with it and shagging," Hermione explained. "Annabell got Zachary, or I should say, Zachaline, pregnant while she was polyjuiced as him, and he as her. The potion wore off, but Zachaline stayed a girl. They panicked and went to Madam Pomfrey. You might remember I spent a while there while I was polyjuiced as a cat in second year, I heard the whole thing. Well, she told Zachaline she was either going to have to get an abortion or stay permanently female until the baby came. They decided to keep the baby, and now Zachaline and Annabelle are married with three children. They take turns getting each other pregnant. Annabelle's with their four now, but they stay women. Turned out they liked it better that way."

"Oh, I heard about that," Draco mused. "It was in the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter did an expose on the whole thing. Very sordid."

"But how do they get each other pregnant if they're both girls?" Goyle asked, clearly confused.

Hermione whispered something in her ear, and her mouth fell open, then she burst out in giggles.

"Right, so, we just go to Madam Pomfrey and she'll sort Draco out?" Potter glanced at Draco. "You could just go alone. Take my invisibility cloak, I brought it with me, just in case."

"I shall," Draco agreed. "I've had enough to do with you already, Potter."

Potter drew an invisibilty cloak out from a pocket, and thrust it at Draco. "Fine. Good riddance. I expect the cloak back."

"I don't want your ratty cloak anyway, Potter," Draco sniffed. She threw it on over her head, then glanced at Crabbe and Goyle. "Come on you two, you're just confused as usual. Once you're changed back you'll be fine."

"No!" Goyle sobbed, and Hermione hugged her and stroked her hair.

Crabbe shook her head and buried her face in Ron's shoulder. He glared at Draco, or rather about six inches to the left of where Draco was. "Piss off you snobby little git." Then Ron glanced apologetically at Harry. "Harry, sorry, but me and the girls have some talking to do. No offense mate, but it will be easier without you here."

"Don't worry, I'm gone!" Harry promised, and slipped out the door. Draco followed him for a bit, wondering if she should goose Harry one more time. She decided against it, and hurried off for the hospital wing.

Once there, Draco tiptoed inside, then slipped off the cloak and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door.

"Open up, it's an emergency!"

"Just a moment, just a moment," a sleepy voice called. A few second later, a tired looking Madam Pomfrey opened the door, holding her wand up to reveal Draco's face. "What is it then, deary? I say, I don't recognize you, who are you again?"

"It's a long story, but I'm Draco Malfoy. There was… an accident. Or rather, a very malicious prank," Draco said, folding her arms under her breasts.

Pomfrey glanced down at the jumper, and sighed. "I recognize that. You and Potter at it again, eh? Well, come along, I suppose I should sort you out before I haul him before the headmaster and shout his ear off for recklessness."

Draco flushed and opened her mouth. Normally she'd be all for Potter getting in trouble, but the less that was said about this… "Actually, Potter wasn't behind it at all, at least I dont' think so. He got pranked rather badly himself. He helped me, actually. I'd rather not he get blamed for this."

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I guess he must be innocent then because heaven alone knows how many times you've been in here to blame every little scrape and bruise on him when you were younger. Thank Merlin you're not so bad now. Come along then, let's get you fixed."

Pomfrey led Draco to a curtained off bed, then had her strip. She waved her wand over Draco, muttering a spell. At last she frowned. "Hmm, do you know what spell or potion did this to you? I'm detecting traces of amortentia, but it's mostly worn off. There's quite a lot else going on, actually."

"I don't," Draco admitted, grinding her teeth. "But I think I can guess who did. It was that damned elf, Dobby. Potter and his pet Granger mentioned he led them to me and doused us all with potion."

"Dobby?" Pomfrey asked, clearly bemused. "You mean that queer little house elf with all those socks and caps Hermione knit during her SPEW kick a few years back? I still have the badge she managed to sell me somewhere."

"Yes, that wretched little creature," Draco fumed. "He used to be my family servant, but Potter conned my father into letting the wretch go."

"I see. Dobby?" Pomfrey called. "Please come here a moment."

There was a pop, and a moment later the curtain rustled. "Yes, Mistress Pomfrey?"

Pomfrey swept the curtain aside, then let out a gasp. Draco was startled too for that matter. The glow of the wand light showed not the normally tan clay colored elf, but one that was the color of grey stone. The brightly colored socks and wool caps were gone, instead replaced by a single iron spike through Dobby's right ear, and a vest of boiled leather.

"Oh God, Dobby. What have you done?" Pomfrey breathed.

Dobby hung his head. "I dids it, Mistress. Dobby is ashamed, but Dobby is not sorry. Wicked Master Draco had to be stopped. Dobby hopes Mistress Draco will be-"

Draco kicked out her leg and caught Dobby squire in the nose, sending the elf flying. "You miserable little bastard!" Draco shrieked, jumping and and quivering with rage. "I'll skin you alive, bit by bit! I'll make you eat your own bits, then mount your head above my father's fireplace and use your nose for a hat rack!"

Dobby shakily got to his feet, and bowed. "Dobby will accept this. Dobby may be a dark elf now, but Dobby is not wicked. Dobby will pay the price."

"Draco, calm down," Pomfrey said, putting a hand on the enraged girls shoulder. "Stay here. I must talk with Dobby for a moment. We'll have to see what happens here."

Still quivering, Draco let herself be sat back down on the bed. Pomfrey closed the curtain, then walked short distance away. She had a rapid, hushed conversation with Dobby that ended with, "I see. Very well then, report to the Headmaster at once. Wake him, tell him what you have done, and tell him to come see me. He'll decide what to do with you."

There was a pop, and then Pomfrey stepped back over and moved aside the curtain. Sighing, she sat down on the bed next to Draco. Reaching up, she took Draco's head on her hands on began to stroke her hair. "I'm very sorry, dearie."

That was all it took. Everything came crashing down, and Draco began to sob and weep, her body wracked by her grief, pain, and rage. What could she do?


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: All the fun and games are in the first bit. After that we tend to some actual plot, since I prefer my lemons to have context. _

After stepping outside and changing the Room of Requirement to something more suitable (and filled with a large wardrobe to dress themselves with). The four horney teens went back inside. The first thing they did was all shower. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, Hermione found herself showering with Goyle, while Crabbe and Ron were together.

"I'll wash your back," Hermione told the smaller girl, who happily allowed Hermione to scrub it. Then it was Goyle's turn to wash off Hermione, but then it came time to wash each other's fronts. Hermione tried to stay focused, but then Goyle first pinched her nipple, which made Hermione moan, then put it in her mouth and sucked on it. Hermione began to tease Goyle's nipples as well, washing them with soap first, then bending down to lick and suck at them. They were much smaller than Hermione's, but still perky and just right for Hermione's hands. She pushed Goyle up against the wall of the shower, then kissed her deeply. Goyle returned the kiss, her hand snaking around to squeeze Hermione right on the bum.

"I didn't think I was a lesbian," Hermione sighed as her fingers probed Goyle's cunt, then began to rub and stroke it.

"Well, you're not, not really," Goyle giggled as she bent to suck on Hermione's nipples again.

Hermione moaned kissed the top of Goyle's head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm really a boy right," Goyle asked, her own fingers playing with Hermione's clit. "And for other, we both fucked Ron, right?"

"I suppose," Hermione agreed. She giggled and kissed Goyle again. "But I'm starting to like you better. I think the love potion's even worn off by now. God, I never realized I was this horny, not even a little!"

It took nearly an hour for Hermione and Goyle to finally finish showering. Ron and Crabbe were snoring on the couch Hermione had imagined, leaning against one another. Hermione smiled, then led Goyle over to the chair across from them, pulling Goyle onto her lap. They were all dressed in white cotten robes that were far more modest then the lacy sheer things the other girls had first worn, though Crabbe was so buxum she was nearly bursting out of hers. Once they were settled and Hermione batted goyle's fingers away from the part of her robe, she loudly cleared her throat.

Ron and Crabbe jerked away, blinking and then smiling. "Oh, hello Hermione. You er, two have fun?"

"We did," Hermione said, smiling and Goyle and stroking her lovers cheek. Her lover? Yes. That was what Goyle was to her wasn't it? Hadn't it just been hours ago she would have named her enemy? But, that was then, and this was now.

"First, we need to figure out...well, us I suppose," Hermione said, gesturing to the four of them. "What are we?"

"Friends!" Goyle said excitedly.

"Sex!" Crabbe declared, which was both terribly inaccurate and succinctly descriptive at the same time.

"I don't know," Ron admitted. He gently set Crabbe aside and sat up, leaning forward to stare at Hermione. "What are we, Hermione? Yesterday I would have said you were my second best mate, and the most wonderful girl I knew. I think I was in love with you, though I didn't realize it until I was looking up at you as we shagged. I realized I'd wanted that for a long time. But now? Well, I mean, I shagged three girls last night, and I liked all of it. I know it sounds mad, but I think I'm in love with each of you, in different ways."

Hermione was silent, stroking Goyle's hair as the other girl snuggled against her. "I don't know Ron. Last night was wonderful, in a lot of ways, but well, I learned a lot about myself. I would have been mortified at the suggested I'd shag a boy and two girls all at once, but I liked it. I'd do it again too. Hell, I'm starting to like shagging the girls better, which is, well, quite strange."

"Well I understand that," Ron chuckled. "I like shagging girls better too."

"Hmmm, not me," Crabbe said absetly, reaching down to stroke Ron casually. "I like a dick in me. It just feels right. Don't have my own now, but Ron's will do. Not that you're not fun and all Hermione, and I'll be happy to wank together whenever you want, but Ron's mine, OK?"

"You do have to share him," Goyle protested, hugging Hermione protectively. "I'm sharing Hermione with you two. So you have to share too!"

"Fine," Crabbe agreed. She pulled back Ron's robe and licked his stiffening penis. "But I get first dibs on this." Then she shucked off her robe, and crawled down son that her head was on the floor and her ass on Ron's lap.

"We're-ah, trying to talk, love," Ron groaned.

"Oh just fuck her so Hermione can talk already," Goyle sighed. "She's really insatiable."

Ron bucked a few times, then Crabbe slid off him, sighing contentedly. Ron picked her up, draped her robe over her, and set her on the couch to sleep, her head in his lap.

"I wonder if whatever Dobby did to her made her this horney?" Hermione wondered, peering down at Crabbe as she snored. It was vaguely disgusting, but a lot more alluring, especially since Hermione and Goyle and fingered each other to a quicky while they waited.

"Oh no, when she was a boy she'd beat one out three or four times a day. It was really annoying, I'd wake up to his grunting and then when I was trying to fall asleep, same thing. He went through buckets of lotion. Draco was always making fun of him for it," Goyle said.

"That's...wow. That's impressive," Ron yawned. "I can't keep this up. I feel like I've been totally drained."

"That's OK, Hermione and I can take care of her when you get tired, boss," Goyle said.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Boss? What, you think I'm in charge of this? Hermione's the brains of the operation. Always has been."

"You're both the boss," Goyle said with a shrug. "I did what Draco said because I had to. He was the boss. Now you're both the boss. Ask Crabbe later, she'll agree. You're in charge, we just do what you tell us to."

"You switch your loyalty just like that?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly threatened and betrayed.

"Oh, no!" Goyle hurriedly said, shaking her head so that her curls flailed around her. "It's just...different now. If you like, you can be my only boss, Hermione."

"No, that's ok," Hermione sighed. "But how are we going to explain this to anyone?"

"I dunno," Ron admitted. "Dumbledore will have to know first but then…" Ron trailed off and winced. "Mum is going to bloody skin me alive."

"What if we told her it was some sort of marriage contract or something?" Hermione ventured, her tired mind trying to come up with any solution at all. "Like, we were forced to sign one to save Crabbe and Goyle's lives and...Ronald Weasley are you laughing at me?"

Ron held up his hands, still shaking with silent laughter. "Oh God, sorry, it's just, really? A marriage contract?"

"Yes," Hermione said stubbornly.

Goyle bobbed her head furiously, glaring at Ron. "I agree with Hermione, we can say a marriage contract made us do it!"

"Yes, I read about them in a book, once," Hermione said airly. She could not, at the moment, remember what book it was, but she was of the firm belief you could trust what you read in books.

"And was it that copy of _Cauldron's of Passion_ that Ginny lent you?" Ron chuckled.

Hermione felt her heart sink. She blushed and looked down. "Um, maybe?"

"Well, that's alright. But yeah, Marriage Contracts aren't a thing. At least, not anymore they're not. Maybe they were a thousand years ago or something, but not anymore. Mum caught Bill shagging a girl one time and he claimed they had a marriage contract or some rot like that. Mum told him, very loudly mind, that they were made up nonsense for romance novels and hadn't been around since Merlin's time. Bill moved to Egypt the next week, by the way."

"Oh." Hermione looked away, but Goyle patted her cheek.

"It's ok, Hermione. I thought they were real too. And you were very cleaver to think of them to help us."

"Yeah, I can't think much more on this," Ron yawned. "I'm knackered, and hungry enough to eat a hippogryph. But as long as the four of us are alright, that's enough for now."

"Yes," Goyle said happily. "We're alright! You two will be the bosses, Crabbe and I will be the followers, and we'll all shag ourselves silly."

Hermione blushed. "Well that's not quite how I would have put it, especially the bosses and followers part, but I'm surprisingly alright with the idea of you having sex with other women, Ron. As long as I get to have them too, mind."

"Yeah, well, I'll need someone to help me out with this one," Ron said, standing and yawning. "Come on, love. Best get you to bed. Where are the Slytherin dorms?"

"They're not going to the dorms, Ron," Hermione said pointedly. "They're sleeping here. We'll head back to Gryffindor tower. There's breakfast in the icebox there for them. Though I'm hungry myself, we'll grab a bite before we head back."

Ron whipped up four sandwiches that were quite delicious. When Crabbe said so, Ron grinned and shrugged. "Mum had me help her cook sometimes. Ginny's a terrible cook you know, and I get hungry so often mum said I'd have to learn to fend for myself sometimes. A sandwich is easy enough."

They left Crabbe and Goyle to sleep on the couches the Room provided, then headed back to Gryffindor tower. Ron was so spent he could hardly walk straight, and had to lean on Hermione go guide him.

"Never knew shagging could get you so tired out," Ron yawned. "Thanks Hermione, you're a lifesaver."

"Just don't get any ideas yet, Ron," Hermione said, stifling a yawn of her own. "I'm too tired for another round."

"No worries on that count," Ron agreed. "I'll need to sleep this off."

"Too bad tomorrow's Thursday, we've got Transfiguration first thing in the morning," Hermione groaned.

Ron snorted. "Hermione, you are incorrigible."

Hermione considered that, then laughed. "I suppose I am at that."

Harry awoke the next morning and yawned and stretched. He put his glasses on, feeling oddly different somehow. He started and realized why: He wasn't a virgin any longer.

"Christ was is wrong with me," Harry muttered. He glanced over at Ron's bed, from which snores were still emanating. He tossed his pillow over. "Come on, lover boy, rise and shine, or you'll miss breakfast."

"Bring me...bacon," Ron moaned.

"Lover boy?" Dean asked, coming out of the shower. "Who'd Ron snog?"

"Sod off Dean," Ron said groggily, sticking his head out of his bed's curtains and glaring at the other boy. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what now?" Seamus asked, looking up from the homework he'd desperately been trying to finish.

"Ron was snogging someone," Dean said. "Harry said so."

"Oh, who was he snogging, Harry?" Seamus asked, his homework suddenly forgotten.

"Your mum, you arse," Ron growled. He yawned and withdrew back into the bed, where after a bit of grunting and rustling he emerged somewhat dressed. "Thanks for getting me up Harry, Hermione would kill me if I missed class and I damn well don't want to miss breakfast, I'm starving."

Dean and Seamus whistled and clapped. "Finally put a move on the lovely miss Granger, eh mate?" Seamus asked.

"Look at him blush! Must have," Dean laughed. "Neville owes me five quid."

"I what now?" Neville asked, coming out of the shower himself wrapped in a towel. "You never did tell me what a quid was anyway, Dean."

"It's muggle money, Nev! Bloody hell man you're in muggle studies!"

"Yeah but my grades are rubbish," Neville sighed. He glanced at Harry. "You know muggle money Harry, how much is a quid?"

"Um," Harry said, scratching his head. "Dunno. I need to use the loo."

Before Harry could make his exit, there was a knock at the door.

"Piss off Colin, I'm not letting you copy my homework again!" Dean shouted at the door.

"I assure you, young man, that I do not endeavour to copy your homework, and I might add that at this institute of learning, we frown upon those who would so carelessly hamper their own education."

All five boys sprang up, their eyes wide. "The headmaster," Neville breathed. "You're in for it now, Dean."

Ron and Harry though, were far too busy exchanging mortified looks to manage to say anything.

"Um, just a moment sir, we're not quite decent yet," Dean yelped, quickly pulling on his robes.

"Take your time, young man, but not to much. I am afraid I needs must speak with young Master's Potter and Weasley alone."

"Holy shit, they didn't catch you two both fucking Granger together did they?" Seamus whispered.

Since that struck far, far too close to home, Ron and Harry both glared at the other boys, who rapidly dressed and evacuated the dorm, leaving the condemned to their fate. Dumbledore himself stepped in, looking tired and worn.

The door had barely shut before Ron blurted. "It was my fault sir, please, let me floo my mum before you tell her. She'll kill me either way, but at least I'll know I died with my boots on then."

"I have not yet contacted your guardians," Dumbledore said gravely. "Nor the guardians of the young...ladies...involved. They are all waiting in my office, but I wanted to speak to the two of you alone." With a heavy sigh, Dumbledore sank into a chair, and motioned for Harry and Ron to sit as well. "Please, sit."

Reluctantly, Ron and Harry sank into the chairs before the headmaster, glancing nervously at one another. "Sir, I've very sorry," Harry said quietly. "I know what I did was wrong but I-"

"Wrong?" Dumbledore mused, tapping his chin with one finger. "Well, I suppose some might view it as such. I however, would disagree entirely. Neither of you did anything particularly wrong, considering the circumstances."

Ron and Harry gaped. Finally, Harry managed. "You mean...you mean we're not in trouble, sir?"

"Oh no." Dumbledore shook his head slowly, his eyes full of sorrow. "You are, the both of you, in a great deal of trouble. More than you know, or even perhaps I know. But it is not trouble of the sort where I tell you how disappointed I am in the two of you, or the kind where I yell and snap and expel you, which I quite certain is what you both expected. No, it is trouble of a far worse kind: an adult trouble, one that cannot be mended with detentions or even expulsion, though if it were things would be much simpler."

"But...but you know what we did?" Ron asked. He pointed at his chest. "What I did, sir. I mean...well, I don't know how to put this politely, so I won't, but I shagged three girls and two of them used to be boys."

"And I...well," Harry looked down. "I had Draco sir. And I liked it. I think he, or rather, she, liked it quite a bit too."

"It is good you enjoyed that much at least, though I fear your joy was both artificial and not long lasting. We shall start with what I think is the most salient point to assuage your consciousness: You two were not responsible for what happened. In fact, you were, to be blunt, both raped."

"Well I don't bloody well feel like I was raped sir, er, pardon my language," Ron said.

"Please, use all the language you wish while we are alone like this, Ronald. If it helps, which I think in your case it does, you need that sort of help now.

"I...I don't know sir," Harry said, shifting slightly. "I enjoyed it. I still feel like I enjoyed it. But I do feel...dirty. Like, I don't know, like I was used, somehow."

"And you were," Dumbledore said gently, reaching out to rest a hand on Harry's leg, before slowly withdrawing it. Harry saw the old man's eyes were filled with tears, and the Headmaster had to withdraw a handkerchief from his robe and mop at them before continuing. "I fear it was Dobby, and another elf, a very wicked creature I did not realize was sheltering at this school, who did it to you. Gobber, is his name. He escaped me, fleeing my wrath, but I hope he will soon be in custody. As for Dobby, he is now imprisoned at the Ministry of Magic."

"What! Why?" Ron asked, shocked. "Hermione loves the little guy! I'm fond of him too! He didn't mean anything sir, I know he was trying to help us, in his own queer little way."

"He meant well, but did great evil, as so many with good intentions are want to do," Dumbledore said gently. "First, he entrapped and cursed three young people, twisting them mind and body. Then, he did the same to the three of you, dosing you all with love potion and other nasty, rather illegal things he and Gobber brewed themselves or stole from our Potions Department. Slughorn is under censure for not keeping such dangerous substances better secured. I fear we may lose him ere the day is ended."

"But why sir?" Harry asked, confused. "Dobby would never do anything to hurt us. He hated Draco, and I never would have thought he would have done anything to hurt her, I mean, him, either."

"Ah, and to Dobby's mind he has done no such thing," Dumbledore said. "He does not understand, for elves are not the same as wizards in many ways, not the least of which is in love and procreation. He believes he has not only saved you, but young Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle as well."

"Why'd he do it though?" Ron asked, wrinkling is brow. "It's bloody confusing to me. He said we had to hurry to give that lot potions to save them, but it was all love potion right? He led us to them, all laid out like we were...were supposed to shag. Oh god, I raped Crabbe, didn't i? And Hermione, and Goyle, oh God, I'm a monster!"

"No, you are not, Ronald," Dumbledore said gently. "It was done to you as much as it was to them."

"Again sir, why?" Harry asked. "Why do all this?"

"Dobby overheard Draco threaten to kill you, Ronald, and rape Hermione, then transform her to a house elf, no mean feat of magic and one I do not think him or his family capable of by the way, and force her to be his slave forever. Dobby was deeply distressed by this. And he decided to act. And act he did. He went to Gobber."

"Who is Gobber, sir?" Harry asked.

"A dark elf," Dumbledore said grimly. "A fallen house elf. One that has betrayed its trust and twisted its own magic to bring ruin upon the wizard he once served. His master was a vile man, and cruel to Gobber. One day, in the midst of a beating, Gobber snapped. He used his own magic to turn his master into a lamb. One he kept very safe and healthy, until his neighbor offered to buy it. Gobber sold the lamb, and it was slaughtered and eaten. Only later were his crimes revealed, and by then he had vanished. Apparently here, to Hogwarts. Houselves fear and hate Gobber, but at the same time, revere him. He is one who did no harm to a cruel master, and yet obtained his revenge. I pitied the creature, and while I shooed him away a few times, never made a serious effort to catch or imprison him. I regret that, now."

"So, Gobber changed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to girls?" Harry asked.

"That makes no fucking sense though!" Ron ranted. "If he thought they were a threat he should have just reported them to you, sir! You'd have handled it except...except Harry tried the same thing, didn't he?"

Dumbledore hung his head. "Yes. I knew the nature of the threat, and believed I could counter and contain it. Better the devil you know, then the one you do not, and a known spy can be turned to your own purpose. But I made a grievous error."

"Dobby knew you wouldn't do anything, and he did something," Harry said. He shook his head. "Bloody hell. What do we do now sir?"

"Soon, I shall take you both to see the young ladies," Dumbledore answered. "But first I wanted to offer you whatever small comfort I could. And warn you of some of the dangers are going to face."

"Well for one thing Crabbe and Goyle said they'd like to stay girls," Ron sighed. "Can't say I'm sad to hear it, but I imagine it's going to be one hell of a stinking mess."

"I was pleased to hear they are content to remain as they are," Dumbledore said. "For they have little choice in the matter."

"Sir?" Harry gasped, his eyes going wide, "You don't mean-"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said. "They cannot change back. They are stuck in this form. For at least the foreseeable future, this is no going back."

Draco sat numbly in the Headmaster's office, her eyes unfocused and distant. The words of Madam Pomfrey ringing in her eyes still.

"I'm very sorry, dearie"

Oh, she'd laid out the gory details soon enough, and the Headmaster had expounded on those further when the old fool had arrived, but from that moment, Draco had known. She was stuck.

"I'm even thinking of myself as a girl now," Draco said bleakly.

"That's the elven magic taking hold," Granger said. "You're losing your old sense of self."

"Thank you, Granger, I was there for the old man's lecture too," Draco spat, glaring at the stupid mudblood bitch.

"Hey."

Someone roughly shoved Draco to the floor, and he looked up in astonishment to see the cute face of Goyle looking down at him. "You be nice to the boss, Malfoy. Or else."

"Oh come on, you're tiny now," Draco laughed hysterically. "What are you going to do to me? You're still an idiot, and you don't even have your muscles to fall back on now!"

Goyle's expression darkened and she drew back a fist, but Hermione came over and pulled her away. "He's stunned and grieving, Goyle. Let it go."

"Ok, boss. Hey, you think I should have a new name? What's a good name for me? Can't keep calling me Greg, after all."

"Um, I'm not sure. Gretchen?"

"Hmm. Don't like it. Needs to be really new. I'm new, right? What's a cute name for a girl?"

"Grace, maybe?" Granger suggested as Draco picked herself off the floor.

"Grace? Yeah, yeah I like that. Oi, Vince, what about you? You need a new name too, right?"

"I don't know," Crabbe said, startled out of her reverie.

She'd been rubbing herself through her robe again. Disgusting creature, Draco thought.

"Valerie, maybe?" Granger suggested.

"Ok, boss," Crabbe nodded. "I'm Valerie, and she's Grace. We're your lads. Er, lasses."

"You have got to stop calling me boss," Granger sighed. "It's not terribly lady like anyway."

"Mistress?" Grace Goyle suggested.

"Better than boss, but really, just Hermione is fine."

"Yes, Mistress," the two bimbos chorused.

"I'll never fawn over Potter like those two," Draco growled, and with a pang realized he'd halfway accept he was going to end up in Potter's bed again. He suddenly realized he WANTED to be with Potter again, to feel roughly riding Draco like a wild gryphon and-

"Hey, Malfoy, what about you? You need a new name, right?" Goyle asked, her tone musing.

"I am now, and always shall be, a Malfoy," Draco sneered.

"Well yeah but you can't be Draco. That's a boy's name," Crabbe put in. "You're a girl now. Forever, yeah?"

"Fuck off," Draco hissed, and turned away, tears filling her eyes.

"I think Draco is a lovely name for her," Granger said quietly.

Despite herself, Draco turned to look at Hermione, a moment of sheer gratitude flooding through her. Then she turned away again, refusing to show weakness in front of the mudblood.

The door opened, and the Headmaster came in, followed by Potter and Weasley. Draco felt a surge of relief and pleasure at seeing Potter, then a surge of anger with herself for feeling that way. All in all it left her very confused and very angry. She turned away in a huff, refusing to look at Potter.

A hand rested on Draco's shoulder. "Hey. I'm sorry."

Draco looked up, forcing her face into a sneer as she leered at Potter. "I know you're a sorry wreck, but it's nice to hear you say it." The sound of Potter's teeth grinding was music to her ears.

"No. For what's been done to you. For what I did to you. I'm sorry. It...it wasn't your fault. And...and I hope you can forgive me for my part in it."

Despite herself, Draco felt tears rush into her eyes. She squeezed them shut, grabbing Potter's hand and squeezing it tightly. "There is nothing to forgive, Potter. You...you were blameless. I...I should apologize. For how I acted when...when I took your wand."

"Oh, don't worry, you were right," Potter chuckled.

Draco opened her eyes and looked up in astonishment.

Eyes twinkling, Potter continued. "You were right. I did enjoy it."

Feeling rather pleased with herself and all together flustered, Draco managed a leer and a sneer as Potter took a seat beside her. Weasley and the other two bimbos and Granger had had some sort of wheeply reunion and were disgustedly all wrapped around each other. Crabbe seemed ready to get down on her knees and suck the boy off again, the randy bitch. Draco realized she was still holding Potter's hand, and hastily let it go.

She was different, of course. She would wait until she properly had Potter alone to rip his clothes off and- She slammed the door on that line of thought. What was wrong with her?

"First things first. We must contact all of your parents. Even those that are on the run from the law. They have been offered a truce, and promised safe conduct so that we can privately inform them of what has transpired," Dumbledore said as Snape and McGonagall came into the room to stand behind the Professor.

"For once, I am not sad I'm an orphan," Harry sighed. "Though please sir, let's not tell my uncle. He'd likely have an apoplexy. Wait, on second thought, tell him. Make sure to mention I got a boy pregnant too. That will be sure to give-OW! That hurt, Malfoy!"

Draco withdrew her fingers from the bright red welt on Potter's arm where she pinched him. "I'll have to remind you later that I am not, in fact, a boy any longer, Potter. And it looks like I never shall be again."

"Idve thought you'd be a lot more broken up about that," Harry said, looking at Draco in confusion. "God knows I'd be going mad if it had happened to me."

"The elves did something to me to make me accept it. I don't know I'd change back if you offered it to me right this moment anyway," Draco said breezily, though she was far more conflicted and mortified than she was letting on.

"We shall not be informing your relatives, Harry," Dumbledore said. He turned to Draco and the others. "Your parents, on the other hand, must be informed."

Draco swallowed, hand reflexively going to her left forearm. It wasn't just her parents that she feared learning of her condition. When the Dark Lord learned of his, what would he do to her and her baby?

"Malfoy," Snape snapped. "We will deal with that later."

"Deal with what?" Harry demanded, looking at Draco with concern.

"Nothing, it's fine, Potter, Draco hissed, though she clung to him all the tighter.

"Deal with what?" Potter demanded, louder this time.

"Silence, you foolish boy," Snape hissed. "It is none of your concern. It is between myself and Malfoy."

"Deal with what!?" Harry bellowed. "She's bloody well carrying my kid, it's damn well my own business now!"

Snape's fingers twitched as if for a wand as he snarled, "Mind your tongue, you insolent-"

There was a bang, and everyone fell silent. Dumbledore calmly set his wand back on his desk. "Draco's Dark Mark now concerns us all. As does his plan to assassinate me and allow Voldemort and his Death Eaters into Hogwarts. You might say that is what led to this entire situation."

"You were going to do what?" Ron demanded, standing and glaring at Draco.

"Oh come down off that high broom of yours Weasley," Draco sneered. "You're precious 'Valerie' and 'Grace' were in on it too, we were all marked and sworn to serve the Dark Lord."

"You're a bloody Death Eater!" Harry snapped, jerking his hand away and edging away from Draco. His tone and expression hurt Draco too deeply for words to express, and she began to weep uncontrollably. Damn these female emotions! "I can't believe I had sex with a bloody Death Eater! You treacherous bitch!"

"All of you shut up!" Hermione snapped, jerking to her feet. She smiled down at Goyle, who was curled up into a ball in her chair and rocking back and forth as she wept. "Grace, love, show us your mark, please? I'd like to see something."

With trembling hands, Goyle peeled back her sleeve. It was blank. "Oh, sorry, I forget my left and right," Goyle hiccuped, and reached to bare her right arm. Hermione gently stopped her.

"That was your left, dear. Here. Let me." Hermione bared Goyle's other forearm. It too was blank.

"Well that's queer," Crabbe said, frowning at her own arm. "You got yours when I got mine, yeah? I remember that."

Ron quickly yanked down Crabbe's sleeves, revealing blank skin there as well. Nothing.

Draco locked eyes with Potter, then held out her arms. Slowly, he drew back her sleeves. There was no mark to be found.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair. "That is interesting, isn't it. The six of you are dismissed. It seems your professors and I have much to talk about. You are all excused from class today. Go rest and recover."

Numbly, Draco let Potter lead her from the room and down the stairs. Her dark mark was gone. What did that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

They had not gone far before Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and hauled into an empty classroom. She sank dazedly into a cloth covered couch while he paced back and forth, glaring at her. Part of him longed for her touch again, to feel her lips on his, to have her quiver under him once more…

And part of her wanted to blast her to a dark red smeer and wash his hands of the whole thing.

"A Death Eater," Harry spat, literally onto the floor, as he stormed back and forth. "You're a Death Eater. Give me one reason not to kill you right now."

Harry stood panting, glaring down at Draco, until she suddenly laughed and tossed her head, her shoulder length blond hair whipping about her head. God, she was gorgeous. Like the viper she was: beautiful, but deadly.

"I can think of two, Potter," she chuckled, glaring up at him defiantly.

"Oh? Let's hear them, and be fast," Harry snarled, his fingers twitching for his wand.

Instead of saying something, Draco reached up and pulled her robe over her head. She wasn't wearing a stich beneath it, and Harry sucked in his breath as she reached up to fondle her own breasts.

"Will these do?" Draco asked coly, smirking up at Harry.

"That's not good enough now!" Harry ground out, slowly drawing out his wand. "Death Eaters killed my parents. They've killed my friends. And you're one of them!"

"I see these aren't enough to convince you," Draco said with a sigh. She slid off the couch onto her knees, bowing before Harry and sticking her rounded bottom up into the air. "Please, please Master Potter," she whined in a nasally voice far from her natural one. "Please spare me! Do to me whatever you wish, but let me live!"

Anger rose up in Harry, and then a thought struck him. He smiled coldly, and lowered his wand at Draco, who looked up in fear and startlement.

"Fine. Incarcerous."

Ropes bound Draco tightly hand and foot, leaving her trapped in the kneeling position, her ass still thrust up into the air. With a grunt of satisfaction, Harry dropped his trousers and walked around behind her.

"How does it feel, bitch, to be on the receiving end of this?" Harry whispered, his fingers caressing Draco's pussy roughly. She moaned softly, then raised herself up even more, grinding against Harry's crotch.

"This time, it's not going there," Harry said, roughly shoving Draco down. "Last time you said it hurt you. I hope it does."

Harry spread Draco's ass cheeks wide, then pointed his wand at his own member. "Ductus."

Shiny filmy lubricant squirted out onto Harry's dick, and he rubbed a bit on Draco as well, who moaned and tried to shift away from him.

"You're not going anywhere," Harry laughed, and grabbed Draco, shoving himself into her. It was surprisingly painful at first, her asshole so tight it felt like it was trying to pinch Harry's dick off, but then something seemed to give way, and the grip lessened.

"How do you like it now huh? You Death Eater scum! How does it feel?" Harry began to slid in and out of Draco. The lubricant helped, and soon he had a rhythm going as Draco squeaked and moaned under him. Still, Harry was hungry and tired, and he didn't last long. Soon he spent himself inside of Draco and pulled out. He made a face at the smelly mess that leaked out, and used his wand to clean everything off. Then he canceled the binding spell. Draco slumped to the groan, moaning softly.

Harry knelt down beside her, feeling a pang of guilt, but also a surge of triumph. "Well?"

Slowly, Draco pushed herself up. She bit her lip as she tenderly felt at her abused hindquarters. At last, to Harry shock, she grinned impudently at him.

"Thank you, sir. May I have another?"

"Fuck you," Harry growled, and stood up, embarrassed and frustrated. To his shock, Draco got to her knees and embraced him so that she looked up with her face directly onto of Harry's now limp organ.

"You did," Draco said, rubbing her cheek against his dick. "It wasn't what I would have picked, but then again, it was rather exciting. You can do it again, but only if you're just as rough. Maybe not with those cords though, they hurt. Use something else when you tie me up."

"You like that?" Harry gasped, staggering slightly.

Draco sighed and looked up, meeting Harry's eyes. "Pomfrey and the old man said the elves did something to me. So I get off on you dominating me. I really liked tying you up too, though. And you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

"You bitch," Harry gasped.

"Hmmm," Draco mused. She kissed the tip of Harry's penis, which slowly began to rise again. "Guess I am. But you like that too, don't you?"

Harry was unable to answer, groaning and gripping Malfoy's head as she took him in her mouth, working his cock with the shaft of her hand. It took a long time, but finally Harry gasped as he thrust himself so deep that Malfoy gagged and spent what little seed he had left.

"Ow, you bastard, warn me next time," Draco coughed and gagged as she knelt on all fours.

Dazed and worried, Harry knelt down next to her. "I didn't...I didn't hurt you did I?"

Draco giggled and tackled Harry to the ground, nuzzling him and sighing as she lay on his chest. "You did. But in a good way. I'm still learning a lot."

"I thought you were the one with all the experience," Harry grumbled.

Draco made a wet, rude noise. "Hardly. I fucked Crabbe when the elves first put the spell on us. But I don't think eating pussy prepared me for what it's like to fuck a bastard like you, Potter."

"Dumbledore told us to take the day off," Harry mused. "He said to rest and recuperate. But I'm hungry? You?"

"Yes, but I'm not showing myself in the Great Hall," Draco huffed, sitting up and glaring down at Harry. "I thought even a moron like you could figure that out."

"Why? It's not like anyone would even think you were Draco Malfoy unless you told them."

Draco opened her mouth, then closed it and glared at Potter. "Fine. Call me...ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this. Call me Daisy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? Daisy? That's what you want your new name to be?"

Draco jabbed Harry in the side, hard, and he yelped and flinched away. "That's my disguise only. When we're alone, I'm still Draco Malfoy. You understand, Potter?"

"Fine. You bitch," Harry agreed, rubbing his side as he stood.

"As long as we understand each other, you prick."

They helped one another dress, then slipped out of the classroom. It was early yet, and if they hurried, they could just make breakfast.

After eating breakfast in the kitchens, Ron made his way back to the dorms and slumped into his bed. He'd expected Harry to be there, but found the other boy absent. Yawning, he closed his curtains and passed out. He'd rarely felt so exhausted in his life. He slept several hours, and only awoke when his stomach started growling. He was just about to drag himself out of bed when there was a soft knock at the door. Yawning and scratching at himself, Ron walked over and pulled to door open.

"Oh, 'lo Hermione. I was just about to-"

"Get some food?" Hermione guessed. She offered up a plate of food to Ron, cold sandwiches with pickles.

"Brilliant," Ron said, taking a pickle and shoving it into his mouth. He stuck his head back in the room. "Oi, Harry, you hungry?"

Nothing but snores came from Harry's bed, and Ron chuckled and shook his head. "Poor bastards even more worn out then I am."

"Can...can I talk to you Ron? For just a few minutes? Headmistress McGonagall gave me the food and told me to get you ready for...for when our parents arrive."

"Oh bloody buggering hell," Ron swore. He nodded and took the tray, stepping aside so Hermione could enter. "Yeah, you may as well. God knows you're not going to see anything you haven't already."

Hermione blushed, but nodded and walked over to sit on Ron's bed. He sat on the floor, devouring the sandwich as quickly as he could. When Hermione didn't say anything, he swallowed and wiped crumbs from his chin. "Well, what do you want to talk about, exactly?"

Hermione began to play with a bit of her hair, twisting it around her finger then nibbling at it nervously. Ron grinned dopely up at her. He'd always found that particular quirk of her's attractive. Except when he'd been younger, with no taste. Then he'd found it annoying, but he'd been a dense git then anyway.

"I...I've been doing some thinking and reading," Hermione said slowly. She stuck her tongue out at Ron when he failed to stifle a giggle. "Well I have! And, well, we have to talk about what we're going to tell our parents."

"Well, Dumbledore said we won't be blamed for too much," Ron said, dusting his hands on the carpet absently. "Love potion makes it rape, like he said, so my mum will be ready to chew iron and spit out nails but-"

Hermione cut Ron off with a slashing gesture. "Not that Ron! I mean… me!" Tears started to flow, and Hermione hung her head. "Ron, I've got to tell my parents I'm a lesbian. I don't...they're fairly liberal minded, but, well, that's a very hard thing to hear. 'Oh by the way, mum, dad, I'm a homosexual, hope you don't mind, guess it's back to Hogwarts for me, bye!'"

Ron swallowed and adjusted the tray in his lap in an attempt to hide his erection. He mentally berated himself. Hadn't he had enough of that yesterday?

"Well, I mean, you did say you still like blokes, like me, didn't you?" Ron managed. "And well, you don't have to tell your parents your a lesbian now do you? You can just say you, were, you know, enchanted. Magic made you do it and all that."

Hermione laughed bitterly, tears staining her cheeks as she hugged herself and looked away. "I don't know, Ron. I feel so terrible. I ruined everything! I raped Goyle, and then you, who I'd wanted to be with so long, there were all those horrible potions and-" Hermione dissolved into tears.

Slowly, Ron got up, trying to conceal his excited state, and walked over to sit by Hermione on the bed, putting his arms around her. "Hey, shhh, it's OK. I'm here. Look, I still thought it was pretty special. Even if, well, it was a bit odd, what with the other two there and all."

Hermione hiccupped and clung to Ron, shaking her head. "You were supposed to be my first, damn it! But then I was with Goyle, and then with Crabbe, but I suppose you were still my first man but-"

Ron frowned at looked down at Hermione. "What, you were a virgin?"

Hermione blinked and looked up at him, frowning. "Well, yes, obviously. I'd ask if you were but clearly Crabbe took care of that." Hermione's eyes widened when Ron coughed and looked away. "Oh my God! Ronald Weasley, what, or rather I should say who, have you been doing!"

"Well, um, there were these muggle girls in the village," Ron admitted. "Lisa and Maggie."

"Two?" Hermione said, drawing back in shock. "You've been with two other girls?"

"Er," Ron rubbed the back of his head, trying and failing to meet Hermione's eyes. "Well, there was one more. Luna."

A gasp of shock escaped Hermione. "Luna? As in Luna Lovegood? When? I never saw you two making doe eyes at one another!"

"Last year, a couple of days after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries," Ron admitted. "Luna came up to me one afternoon and asked if I needed comforting. I'd been crying actually, though I tried to hide it. So I nodded and said yes. She grabbed my hand, and led me to an empty classroom. I went with her. When we got inside, she turned around and asked me if we were friends. I said of course we were."

"And?" Hermione demanded.

Seeing no other way out, Ron told the truth. "And she said friends comforted one another. Then she took off the robes she was wearing. Didn't have a stitch on underneath. The next thing I knew we were going at it right there on the dusty floor. When we finished, she just got up and got dressed. Said she felt comforted then, but might need more later. I was too dumbstruck to say anything else. She walked off, and a minute later I got dressed and followed after her."

"And?" Hermione demanded, her eyes narrowing.

Ron shrugged. "And we shagged two more times over the next few days. You were all busy with studying for our exams and Harry was grief stricken over Sirius. Then it was the holidays. I saw Luna over the summer near the Burrow but she said she was fine, asked me if I was. I was tempted to lie, but I was feeling better and I said so. She nodded, said she didn't really love me but I had been a good shag, and that if we ever needed comforting again she'd like to have another go but that was enough for her."

"And that was it?" Hermione asked, seeming stunned.

"Well, I got randy and went into the village and found Maggie again. We'd hooked up a few times the summer before. She introduced me to Lisa and we fucked a few times as well, but that was it really."

"I cannot believe you," Hermione said, shaking her head slowly. "Worse, I can't believe me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ron asked, deeply confused. He'd been expecting a volcanic eruption or worse from Hermione.

"I was just thinking how much fun it would be to shag Luna, and I wondered if Maggie had nice tits and if Lisa could eat me out as good as Goyle," Hermione admitted, looking away.

Ron blinked. "Really? You're not, you know, angry with me or anything?"

Hermione looked guilty at Ron. "Well, I am a bit miffed. But I think I know how you can make it up to me."

"Really? How? I'll do anything!" Ron promised.

Hermione leaned in to Ron and whispered, "Fuck me silly before we have to meet our parents or Harry wakes up. Just to check and make sure I'm not really a dyke."

Ron considered that for a moment, then decided he was not likely to get a better offer, and reached over and pulled Hermione's robes over her head. He got her bra off in a hot minute, having learned how to do that with Maggie and Lisa. He teased Hermione's tits a bit while she yanked off his trousers. Her tits weren't as big as Crabbe's were, but they were nice and round, filling Ron's hands easily. He reached down and pulled off her panties, then looked up at Hermione who was blushing. "You shaved," he commented.

"Yes, well, I figured that would, you know, make things nicer for Goyle," Hermione admitted. "Or another girl really."

"I'll have to have a taste then," Ron said with a grin, then lowered his head and began to lick and suck.

Hermione made soft mewling noises in her throat, grabbing Ron's hair and pressing him down on her. "Yes, that's it," she said after a few moments. "Right there! Ooo. Yes, a bit deeper!"

Not long after, Hermione suddenly yanked Ron's head up. He looked at her, confused. Lisa and loved getting eaten out, and had shown him how she liked it. Hermione seemed to like something a bit different, but he'd thought he was performing well enough.

"Put it in," Hermione whispered. "We don't have long. I want you to enjoy this too."

"Yes ma'am," Ron agreed, then positioned himself over Hermione. She guided him in, moaning as he groaned. Then she let out a yelp.

"Wait!"

Ron paused, confused. He trembled with the urge to begin thrusting in and out, but Hermione rummaged through her robe pockets. "I'm so stupid! Hold on, what is it again? Oh, oh, yes! _Prophilylacticia_!"

A weird sensation came over Ron's member, like a faint fuzzing of sensation, and he let out a yelp. "Bloody buggering hell what was that!" he half shouted.

Hermione groaned and tossed her wand aside, then began rocking her hips slightly. "The contraceptive spell! Now come on, get on with it!"

"You're a bloody genius, Hermione," Ron said, and bent down and kissed Hermione as he began to pump in and out in ernest. To his embarrassment, he didn't last very long, still drained from his over expenditure the night before. Still, he stayed in and kept a steady rhythm as long as he could, finally bringing Hermione to a gasping sigh of pleasure.

"Well, still think you're a dyke?" Ron asked with a grin as he used his wand to clean himself off.

Hermione paused in her own ablutions, thoughtfully considering. Then she nodded. "Yes, most likely."

Despite himself, Ron flushed with both embarrassment and more than a hint of anger. "Well, you know, that wasn't quite my best performance. I'll rest up a bit and then-"

Hermione giggled and then leaned over to kiss Ron. "It's nothing against you Ron. I've just discovered girls are rather nice as well, and that I prefer them now. Blame the elf magic if you must, I think it's more than half responsible anyway, though I'll need to do a lot more reading to figure it all out."

Slightly crestfallen, Ron nodded slowly. "Oh. Well, I guess that's alright then. I suppose we won't be doing this again then."

"You bloody well better not. I tried to ignore it this time, but fuck me, neither of you have even the slightest sense of decency do you?"

Ron and Hermione both jumped, and to his mortification Ron let out a high pitched squeal, which made Hermione burst out in giggles. "Um, sorry, er, Harry. Mate. We ah, got a bit-"

Harry stuck his head through the curtains and rolled his eyes. "Look, it's fine. We've obviously all got to know each other much better. I'd just like to know when my turn with you is, Hermione, that's all. Sorry Ron, you're not quite my type."

Hermione and Ron both went beat red, and Ron stammered out, "Er, well, that's OK, you see-"

"Well, Harry, I suppose I should collect a bit more data on whether I am a lesbian or not, so I guess we could find a time and place to test things out-" Hermione began.

Harry snorted and withdrew his head. "Bloody hell you two really are insane. I wasn't serious. Come on, or someone's going to come in here and catch you two at it you know."

Dressing quickly, Ron and Hermione quickly exited the bed, Hermione using her wand to brush herself off.

"Sorry again, mate," Ron mumbled. "It er, won't happen again. I'll find somewhere a bit less, um, well, more private anyway for that sort of thing."

"You can bring Crabbe in here and shag her all night long for all I care," Harry said with a shrug. "But Dean and the others will want a go you know."

Ron made various squawking and gasping sounds, unable to think of a single thing to say.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ron. "Thanks. Even if you did help me decied I don't fancy boys anymore. You were very kind." With that, Hermione walked out the door, calling from the hallway, "You'd best hurry, the Professor won't want you to keep her waiting."

"She's bloody mental," Ron said admiringly after a moment.

"Too right," Harry agreed. He blushed and glanced at Ron. "Er, you know, I won't actually, you know, have sex with her. She's all yours."

"The fuck you say?" Ron laughed. "She's her own woman. And she's made herself clear enough. Beside's, Crabbe will keep me busy enough as is. She is one fine looking bird now. And she's all mine."

"Hardly seems fair to say that, doesn't it?" Harry laughed. "You've spread yourself around plenty."

"Hey, I'll keep my dick as far from Malfoy as humanly possible," Ron promised, tracing an X over his heart. "Dad always said not to stick your dick in crazy. That one's all yours mate."

"Yeah, well, that's complicated," Harry sighed. "I don't understand it all yet. But I don't know about just sleeping with whatever girl what throws herself at me. I'll stick with just the one, thanks."

"You say that now, but mate, the first time you wake up with a bed full of beautiful women…" Ron let out a happy sigh. "It's brilliant, I tell you."

"Brilliantly stupid," Harry muttered. "Well, come on. Best not to keep the Professor waiting."


End file.
